Vocaloid: Age of Nightfall
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: 10 years after a mysterious blast that wiped out 40% of the world's population and mutated 50% of it, a group of survivors fight against the monsters that endanger them and figure out the cause of The Blast. The fight is tough, but they'll make it through. Strong violence, intense scenes of action throughout, strong sexuality, and some strong language. Read and Review.
1. Infiltration

**Please review.**

**Feel free to make MMD videos out of this material.**

* * *

><p><em>Earth, 10 years after The Blast...<em>

Len Kagamine cocked the Colt M4A1 and slowly walked into the dark dining room in the abandoned house. He flipped a switch on his weapon to turn on the entry lights.

"Keep your eyes out for andros," Miku Hatsune said over the earset, "Encounter rate is at 65%."

"Roger that," Len replied.

Len continued to slowly walk into the dark room. The place was completely silent, and it was pitch black. The dining room was decrepit, with rotten food, three dead bodies, and lots of broken dishes and glass. After 20 minutes, his eyes adjusted to the dark.

He looked into a shattered mirror, and observed the shattered reflection of himself.

Len looked through the drawer for anything worthwhile, such as ammo, spare food, weapons, water, books, journals, or information about The Blast.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, he heard the pounding of footsteps. He was immediately on red alert. Len scanned across the room with the flashlight.

The light came upon the frightening disfigured night-black male andromorph lurching slowly across the opposite side of the dining room.

"Graghuh..." It groaned.

It turned towards Len.

Len began to let forth a volley of bullets. The bullets grazed the monsters head. Len was slightly panicking, having a shaky grip on his weapons. The ra-tat-tat-ta of machine gun fire echoed across the abandonded room.

The mutated horror rushed up to him quickly slashed its claws and knocked the sub machine gun out of Len's hands. He quickly pulled out a Glock 17 9mm and began firing into the andromorph's head. The bullets grazed the head, until he ran out of ammo.

"Fuck!"

The andromorph attacked again, and Len quickly jumped out of the way. He realized that he didn't have enough time to reload the 9mm, so he pulled out a switch blade and stabbed the andromorph in the throat.

The andromorph's eyes turned from blood red to a normal blue, then glazed over.

"Aagkh..." the andromorph gurgled as blood flowed from it's mouth. The noise did not sound of a monster; it sounded like a human dying painfully.

Len pulled the combat knife from the andromorph's throat. Picking up his dropped weapons, he contacted Miku.

"Are we clear of andros?" he asked her.

"Encounter rate is a 5%." she informed him.

"Whoo! That's as low as it can go. Should I return to base?"

"Have you found anything useful?"

"No, not really."

"Then, yes. Please return to base."

* * *

><p>"You didn't find anything good?" asked Kaito Shion.<p>

"No, nothing," Len replied, "how much food do we have left?"

"I'm estimating that we have about 4 months of food and water left."

"So, we're OK. We only have a month left until we need to hunt down more food and water."

"And how about power supply?"

Suddenly, Akita Neru ran into the room, holding her spear staff.

"There's been an incursion. Get your weapons ready!"

Len rushed for his shotgun, while Kaito immediately went for his longsword.

"We need to get organized, now!" Neru yelled.

* * *

><p>Gumi looked out the window of the abandoned office building that had become a home base both above ground and underground. It was a former headquarters for a large corporation.<p>

There were about 25 andros and 27 feras (animals mutated by The Blast) staggered towards the building. The monsters were entering the building. Gumi grabbed her single headed meteor hammer. For backup, she packed a Jericho 941 and a Bowie knife and put them in her pocket, along with some extra ammo.

She also saw anon loading her .44 magnum and kanon sheathed her sword breaker. Gumi didn't know how else to defend her home after The Blast destroyed her original home. It was time to fight.

* * *

><p>CUL watched Merli run out and slash at one of the feras over. She cut a large slice in the black, lizard-like mutant's neck with her tanto knives, and the creature's neck spurt out blood, and it fell to the ground.<p>

"Dammit!" she grumbled, "That girl is going to kill herself!"

CUL ran out of the security camera booth, and rushed down the stairs towards the ground floor, pulled out her deck of cards, picked out 10 of them, and threw all of them at the horde of mutants. About 7 of them connected with their targets, who fell to the ground.

She saw Luka and Lapis arrive to help Merli fight off the monsters in the lobby.

Luka swung her naginata through the waist of a andro, who was cut in half. Lapis stabbed another andro in the heart, and blood exploded out of the wound.

Kaito ran out of the elevator, gold-hilted jeweled longsword at the ready

He severed the arm of one andro, before stabbing another andro in the stomach.

Suddenly, a rapid succession of crossbow bolts swept across the large white sandstone, steel, and glass lobby. Some of them hit their targets, some didn't. Rin was standing there, along with her brother Len, who was holding a shotgun over his shoulder.

Len cocked the shotgun and aimed it at the horde of monsters. They were down to about 15 andros and 17 feras. The shotgun took out about 3 feras and 3 andros.

* * *

><p>Miku Hatsune observed the security camera footage from the security of the CEO's office. She watched her boyfriend and lover, Kaito Shion, rip through andros like there was no tomorrow.<p>

She was the leader of this entire group of survivors of the blast. Miku would take the lead on mission control and organize resources. She is the administration of this group. She is Salvation Elite.

_Should I go out and fight? It's a long way down from here to the lobby._

Miku shot a look at the straitblade katana beckoning to her to fight against these things.

_I think I should._

She sat up from the desk and walked over to the sheathed katana. She strapped it to herself, and took the elevator down towards the lobby.

* * *

><p>By the time Miku had reached the lobby, Gumi, Akaito, Haku, Neru, and Tohoku had joined the brawl.<p>

_We have a very large force fighting off these things. Why is it taking so long to take these things down? _

Miku shook off the thought and rushed into the fight. She slashed at a large feline feras, who let out a loud screech as it felt the pain. But it kept going and turned towards Miku. Miku stabbed the feras in the skull.

Miku then cut off the head of an andro who was really close to her. She jumped at an andro and cut it in half.

* * *

><p>Akaito swung the warhammer through the head of an andro and it was knocked backwards with its skull crushed.<p>

_Not many more to get through._

He saw Gumi swing her meteor hammer at a canine feras and broke its back. He also saw Haku firing her handguns and Tohoku firing off arrow after arrow.

There was only one more. Luka swung her naginata at the last one and decapitated it.

There was silence.

The attack was over.


	2. Evidence Part I

**Please review.**

**Yes, these are all real weapons.**

** Oh, and internets will go to those who spot the reference with the whole "shotgun and crossbow" thing. This fic shares its genre (action/horror) with the movie that this is a reference to. Review and guess~!**

**In case you didn't know, watching someone's 6 is military lingo for "watch my back". The 6 is a reference to a clock, with the 6:00 being behind you.**

**This part 1 of 2.**

* * *

><p>Rin, Len, Miki, Meiko, Teto, Hibiki, Lily, Honne Dell, Ring, Yukari, Kokone and Taito creeped into the campus of the abandoned college. This was a larger team than usual, as this was a larger place to search for evidence about the blast.<p>

"We split up into pairs. We have distress signals activated," Meiko asserted.

The two twins paired up to explore the lecture halls and classrooms, Hibiki and Ring went off together to scout the offices of the staff, Teto and Taito wandered off to the roads and shopping areas, Yukari and Kokone parkoured up to the rooftops, Lily and Honne went off computer labs towards the and Miki and Meiko ran off towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>The pair of siblings slowly walked through the dark lecture halls and classrooms of the college.<p>

"Sis?" Len asked Rin.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you ever scared in this world?"

"Of course I am. What isn't there to be scared of? We have to live on limited resources, we're part of a small minority of living creatures, most of our loved ones are dead, have been eaten, or have been turned into andros and then killed, and we have mutated monsters walking around trying to eat us or turn us into one of them."

Len digested his sister's answer.

"Wait a minute. Stop," Rin shook him out his thoughts about her comments.

The imposing doors to the library in front of the two twins beckoned them.

"Watch my 6," Rin requested of Len.

"Always do," he replied quickly.

"You weren't doing that 2 minutes ago. You were pondering fear."

"Okay, I'm watching your 6."

Rin pushed open the doors and stepped inside, keeping her T91 assault rifle on guard, with her modified crossbow strapped to her back. Len also had his Heckler & Koch MP7 at the ready, with his modified Benelli M3 Super 90 Shorty shotgun belted onto his back.

"We might find something here. If you encounter an andro or fera, be careful not to destroy a book that we might need," Rin warned Len.

"Roger."

* * *

><p>Miki cocked the M16 assault rifle and slowly walked through the hallways of the dormitory.<p>

"Do you think you are ready for the waves of enemies that we are bound to encounter?" Meiko whispered.

"You positive?"

"College is hectic and populous. Lots of people would have died, been mutated, or been devoured."

"Graghurkghhgh..." a disturbing gargle echoed throughout the hallway.

"Told you we'd encounter something."

Meiko turned on the weaponlights on her Barrett REC7 and swept the corridor with light.

"Grughhargh," The noise came from behind them.

Meiko turned around and saw a 6-foot tall andro slowly waddling towards them. She opened fire on it and shot it in the chest, where it fell down dead.

"Are these things really that dangerous?"

"The mutations spread. We have to kill them, or else they'll indirectly kill all of us."

* * *

><p>Ring pointed the SIG-Sauer P229 E2 in the Weaver position and walked into the office of a professor. Hibiki followed soon after.<p>

"We might find something here."

Ring ruffled through the drawers of the office.

"This officce apparently belonged to Professor Lawrence Kentson, who was a leading researcher on the field of hypothetical extremes. I believe that is the study of what would happen in the most extreme conditions, scientifically possible or not. He's also a believer in the idea that being superhuman is possible."

"Are you saying an experiment to create superhumans caused the blast?" asked Hibiki

"I'm not saying it is. In fact, it's unlikely that that is the case. But I didn't say it wasn't a possibility."

"Keep looking, and maybe we'll get more info."

Ring continued to bag anything she found interesting into the briefcase. She also took some phone records and other evidence. The secret to solving The Blast is gathering evidence.

* * *

><p>Lily sat down in the chair, began clacking away at the computers in the administration rooms, placing her Smith and Wesson M&amp;P 9mm.<p>

"Keep on the watch. I'm trying to find if they have any info on the blast," she commanded Honne.

Honne cocked the AKS74U and took a spot outside the door of the lab. He would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Yukari swung her morning star through one of the andros. It fell backwards and died, but there were still more of them. More of them that she could handle without her MP7 or her Desert Eagle .357.<p>

They had gotten into a little pickle. There was a horde of andros surrounding them. The two survivors were each blaming each other for their current situation and not currently on good terms.

"Shut up, bitch! I can handle this by myself!"

Kokone cut off the arm of an andro with her battleaxe. She then shot another one of them in the stomach with her FN High-Power Browning 9mm.

Suddenly, she felt extremely cold hands crawl across her chest.

An andro was right over her.

"Shit!"

Yukari saw what was going on, stopped what she was doing, and ran up towards the attacking monster and struck it in the back. A loud crunch was heard. The monster fell down towards the ground.

"Press the distress signal!" Yukari yelled to Kokone as she pressed a button on her belt.

Kokone did what she was told.

* * *

><p>Teto stopped in her tracks, as she heard a beeping distress sound in her ear.<p>

"You hear that, Taito?"

"Yeah, I do."

Teto ran towards a black mid-size sedan parked on the side of the road and piled into it.

"Don't you need the keys to the car?" Taito asked.

"I don't need them, I have them. I have them all."

She pulled out a small grey metal slab from her chest pocket and slapped it onto the center of the steering wheel, where it dissipated into little blue squares that spread out over every surface of the car.

The car's engine turned on and Teto sped off towards the building.

* * *

><p>Hibiki heard the beeping in his ear and perked up.<p>

"Ring! We need to get to Kokone and Yukari!"

Ring didn't turn away from the cabinets.

"Shh. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves...oh...wait...yeah..." She realized what was going on and stepped away.

"How are we going to get downstairs quickly?"

Ring paused and observed the window out of the office.

"We jump."

"What?!"

"We jump out the window."

Ring lined herself up and put her SIG-Sauer P229 E2 into it's holster, grabbed the briefcase, and jumped out of the window. Hibiki shrugged and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Teto and Taito sped the car through the roads of the college campus. Teto could see the sun slightly rising over the college campus.<p>

Suddenly, Taito heard the sound of two cars.

"Wait, are those two cars revving up behind us?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Teto asked dumbfounded.

A silver SUV revved up beside the left side of the car, and a red minivan pulled up on the right side.

The window opened on the silver SUV and a college student stuck his head through the window.

"Hey, bitch! This is our fucking turf, so get the fuck off this shithole college campus!"

The college student pulled out a Glock 17 and fired it into the car.

Teto swerved the sedan into the SUV. The cars connected and Taito took the close-range opportunity to pull out his shasqua and stab the driver in the throat. Once Taito retracted the sword, the driver got a lead foot and sped off into a building.

_BLABOOM!_

An explosion occured on contact with the building. Teto sped up the car away from the blast.

"One down, one to go!" Teto yelled.


	3. Evidence Part II

**Please review.**

**This is part 2 of 2.**

* * *

><p>Lily continued to hack into the university research databases. Someone's research caught her eye. It was the research of Professor Carlene Brenton, who was a major genetics researcher.<p>

"So, she had been researching mutations and superhumans. How many plot points do we have in this chapter?"

She suddenly heard the beeping in her ear, and Honne rushed in and cocked his gun.

"We have to leave!"

"Someone's called a distress signal."

Lily rushed up and grabbed her Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm and rushed out of the computer lab.

* * *

><p>"Graghoooan..." the andro moaned. It was out of sight, but the sound of an andro is extremely distinct.<p>

"Fucking shit..." Rin whispered.

She continued to sweep the library, while Len browsed the library looking for evidence.

Len felt cold hands surround him. He realized was about to be attacked by an andro.

There is no escape from an andro attack from behind, unless someone kills it for you.

"AAAAAHH!" He screamed.

Rin swung the TP1, trying to find Len. The weaponlight swung to focus on the andro.

"I got him!"

She aimed the TP1 and took a shot at the andro, who was just about to take a bite into Len's skin before the bullet struck the andro in the side of the head. It let go of Len and slumped down across his body.

Len crawled out of the creature's grasp and picked up his dropped MP7. He suddenly heard a distress signal beep.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah. Let's roll the fuck out of Dodge."

* * *

><p>Meiko and Miki entered the dorm.<p>

"Hm...there are red cups everywhere, empty beer bottles," Miki observed.

"Grackhoan. Ughgrack..."

"Crap!" Meiko shouted.

There were two andros attacking them. Meiko guessed that they slept with each other, considering that they were completely nude.

The male andro knocked her weapon out of her hand.

"Double crap!" Meiko exclaimed, pulling out her Glock 19. She took a couple shots at the approaching mutant. The shots pierced the arms of the creature.

"Triple crap!"

Finally, Meiko pulled out her whip.

Meiko wrapped her whip around the neck of the andro. She gave it a good pull.

A loud crack echoed throughout the dormitory as the neck of the creature broke.

"How you doin' over there, Miki?"

"Doing just fine. I could still use some help on this side."

Miki swung her nunchaku into the face of the female andro and knocked it into the ground. She pulled out a Beretta 92FS and shot the andro in the head.

Meiko heard the beeping distress signal in her ear.

"Oh, shit. Kokone and Yukari are in trouble."

* * *

><p>Kokone struggled with the battleaxe as an andro grabbed onto the handle of the battle axe. Kokone tried to push upwards to make the Andro let go. But the andro wouldn't budge.<p>

Yukari also flailed as she tried to fight off the andro's surrounding her with her only form of protection: her morning star. She had been disarmed except for her precious morning star

She had pressed the distress signal, but the help was still on the way.

"Why are they taking so fucking long?" Yukari choked.

* * *

><p>Teto pulled out a Taurus PT92 and shot the window of the red Minivan, and the window shattered. The other college student aimed a Glock 17 at the window of the mid-size sedan.<p>

Just as the college student was about to fire the gun. Teto pulled out one of her knives and threw it through the window of the red minivan. The knife flew straight through the skull of the college student. The car swerved into an abandoned Chinese restaurant, shattering the glass and tables.

Teto floored the black sedan towards the building.

"I can see the building!"

The car screeched to a stop when Teto pressed down onto the brakes.

Teto and Taito piled out of the car.

Teto pulled out her grapple and fired it at the roof. The hook dug into the stone. She pulled herself up at a lightning pace and flipped up onto the rooftop.

Taito simply jumped all the way up.

Kokone and Yukari were completely surrounded by andros.

Taito rushed up to three of the andros and stabbed them in the back in quick succession.

Teto pulled out her knives and slit the throat of one of the andros. She threw another one of her knives into the skull of an andro.

"Thank goodness!" Kokone shouted.

* * *

><p>Len and Rin arrived at the building.<p>

Len tried to open the door, but the lock wouldn't budge an inch.

"Dammit."

In frustration, he slammed his MP7 into the glass of the building, and he and Rin ran towards the emergency stairs.

"That's a nice way in," commented Rin.

They climbed their way up the fire stairs, shotgun and crossbow out; they traveled all the way up to the rooftops, where Teto, Taito were already helping Kokone and Yukari out.

Len pulled out his shotgun and fired at an andro. The andro's head exploded and covered Teto, Taito, Rin, Kokone, Yukari and Len in brains and blood.

Rin fired a succession of rapid-fire crossbow bolts around the rooftops, striking a couple of andros. The other people on the rooftop swerved to avoid the bolts.

Teto threw two of her daggers sideways an into the chests of two andros.

Then, a couple of gunshots shot a few more andros down.

Lily and Honne had arrived.

Honne stabbed an andro in the back, and then slit the throat of another. They were slowly dwindling the numbers of the horde of monsters.

Lily kept casually shooting the andros down with her gun, occasionally reloading her gun.

Taito slashed an X in the the chest of another andro, before slicing him right down the middle. Taito spun the blade and stabbed another andro in the crotch area.

Len fired another shot and hit an andro in the stomach, where a hole opened, pouring out the mutated creatures rotten intestines like beef stew poured into a bowl. He then fired a shot at the head of the one that was approaching Lily. The head exploded and covered Lily in blood.

The horde of andros were being mowed down as fast as lightning. The group was slaughtering andros by the groupful.

Suddenly, silence reigned.

There were no more of the horde left. They had finished the job.

They all looked at each other.

"Did we do it?" Teto asked.

"Yeah. We just killed them all," replied Rin.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah. But I feel a tinge of regret."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling they were human."

"But they aren't. They have mutated into things that want to eat us."

"Why do they want to eat us?"

Rin shot a glance at Len.

"Len, did you find anything before you were almost killed?"

"Yeah. It's in this."

A small atache case materialized out of a grid and floated into Rin's hands.

"Sorry, guys. Are we late?"

Ring and Hibiki were standing at the edge of the rooftop.

"Yeah, you missed it. Did you find anything in the offices?"

"In fact, we did," Ring handed the briefcase to Rin.

It was almost morning, as the sun was rising and sunshine rained down upon the rooftops.

"Are we ready to leave?" Hibiki asked.

"...yeah...we are," Miki commented sadly.

"We missed it all."


	4. Amatory

**WARNING: Graphic sexual content ahead.**

**This chapter doesn't really have any action in it.**

**Yeah, I'm a KaitoxMiku shipper. So what?**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Mmm...mmph...ah...chu...mwachu...mmmmph...mmmm...ah...<em>

Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune grappled fiercely with each other while their tongues swirled inside each other's mouth. Feeling each other's nude bodies, they lay on the bed, practically stuck together.

_Mmmmph...ahmmph...mwah...mmmm...mmmumph...ah...hah._

Kaito pulled back from the kiss and kissed Miku's shoulder, while Miku smelled Kaito's silky smooth blue hair. It smelled so clean and fresh. Miku immediately pulled Kaito back up for another deep and passionate kiss.

_Mmmph...mmmm...ah._

Kaito moved his hand down to squeeze Miku's ass, and Miku moaned into the kiss while running her hands down Kaito's back. They continued to fiercely roll around on the bed while making out. They were completely sealed out from the outside world, only focused on each other.

Miku pulled out of the kiss.

"Did you bring protection from the pharmacy raid?" She asked Kaito, still wrapped in each others arms. She placed a quick kiss on Kaito's cheek.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. I still have birth control ready if some semen rolls in," Miku whispered into Kaito's ear before nibbling at it.

* * *

><p>Neru stepped out of the elevator and into the 14th floor; the entire floor was taken for Kiyoteru Hiyama's lab, and Neru had been assigned by Meiko to turn the evidence from the college in.<p>

"Dr. Hiyama, I have something from the raid on the college."

Neru heard the rapid shuffling of footsteps toward her.

"What is it? Did the team find anything?"

"Yes, and some of them almost died trying. Here's a briefcase full of documents, a hard drive, and a atache case full of research materials from the college library."

"Thank you."

Neru paused and thought for a second.

"Do you ever wonder how much gratitude we owe you, Dr. Kiyoteru?"

"No. Why?"

"You have done so much for us."

"What have I done for you?"

"Well, you've built us a constant and renewable source of energy for the base, built a lot of this building, and are working hard to figure out the cause of The Blast."

"Thanks."

"What were you before The Blast?"

"You do know that it's a required rule that if you're going ask someone to tell a story about what they were, you have to tell yours first?" Kiyoteru reminded her.

"Oh...um...I forgot about that rule...my past is something I really don't want to share," Neru whimpered.

"Dead parents before The Blast?" Kiyoteru guessed.

"That's not very nice. Fuck you," Neru hissed.

"I apologize about it. I was just joking."

"It's not funny to me. Besides, we all have dead parents that were killed by the blast. But since you are a valuable member of our community, I probably should let that one slide."

* * *

><p><em>Mmmph...mmm...mwah...mmmm...mmmm!<em>

Kaito and Miku were still making out nude on the bed.

Miku could feel Kaito's sweat spilling onto her skin. It felt amazing to be in bed with the love of her life.

Kaito was enjoying feeling Miku's smooth flawless skin. She was beautiful to him, in every single way.

Kaito pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you ready to get fucked, Miku?"

"Yes...more than ready...I'm excited for it."

"Then let's get started."

Kaito inserted his erect penis into Miku's wet vagina and began thrusting.

Miku started to moan loudly at the feeling she was getting. She hugged Kaito tightly, shoving his dick even more into her vag.

Kaito groaned with every thrust into Miku's tight vagina. Suddenly, he felt a feeling in his penis that signaled that he was about to ejaculate.

"Miku! I'm cumming!"

"Do it, now!"

Kaito shot a laminar stream of cum into Miku's vagina. She relaxed when Kaito pulled his penis out of her vagina. She was exhausted from the sex, so she fell asleep on Kaito's chest. Kaito was tired, too, so he lay his head down on the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tohoku pulled back the bow to the corner of her mouth. She took aim at the target and fired the arrow. It flew straight into the center of the target.<p>

A perfect bullseye. Her 15th in a row.

She heard someone clapping at her success.

"Hello, Yowane Haku."

"Right back at ya, Tohoku Zunko."

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I need you to join the team for the upcoming ammo raid in the military base."

"Don't we have a lot of ammo and weapons already?"

"It never hurts to get some extras, especially in this world of suckyness. Also, it might contain more stuff about The Blast. The populace never knew what the military might have been covering up."

"I see where you're coming from. Who else is going to go?"

"That's a fact that you'll find out when you finally go on the raid."

* * *

><p>Kaito got out of the bed. Miku was still there, sleeping. Kaito glanced at her before putting his clothes on and walking to the elevator. Pressing the button for the 17th floor. That was his personal floor, constructed to fit his every need.<p>

Kaito saw his longsword, with its gold, jewel encrusted hilt and steel blade shining from the beam of light from the spotlight focusing its gaze on the sword. It was on its pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Kaito?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hello, Haku."

"I'd like you to come on an ammo raid with me," Haku requested.

"Is this a cryptic offer to have sex?" Kaito inquired.

"You've slept with Miku, then."

"Correct. I'm not afraid to say it."

"Anyways. No, it's the real deal. This isn't a pickup line."

"Why the hell would I decline? Sure, I'll go on the ammo raid."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Miku woke up in her bed. Kaito was not there. Huh.<p>

She quickly got her clothes on before looking out the window onto the abandoned city. It was raining hard. Water was pouring down the windows like a jungle waterfall.

Miku turned away from the rain to open the drawer of the desk. She found her birth control pills. Miku swallowed them quickly. She sighed.

_Do I really want what's best for our community, or am I just working for my own personal gain? _She asked herself that question over and over again in her head.

She thought about the conclusion she would come up with for what seemed like ours of pacing around the office.

_Was I ever doing the right thing?_


	5. Military

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>The team that Haku had gathered were Kaito, Tohoku, Gumi, Luka, Akaito, Neru, Merli, and Lapis.<p>

"So this is where we'll be searching?" Tohoku asked.

"Yeah," replied Haku, "and we appear to have trouble on our front lawn."

There was a huge amount of andros wandering the grounds of the base. There were at least 10 dozen in there.

"Shit," muttered Kaito, "we can't possibly handle that many."

"Why don't we just mow down anything that gets in our way, ignoring the outliers that we can't handle?" suggested Lapis.

"You know what? That's actually a really good idea. Everyone, attack while running across the airfield towards

Haku pulled out one of her Beretta 92FS and shot at the lock chaining the gate to the base. The lock fell off of the gate and Haku pushed it open. She ran while pulling out her other 92FS and began to mow down the massive amount of andros in the airfield.

Kaito rushed out and swung through the crowds of andros with his longsword. Slashing at throats, cutting off heads and limbs, he tore through the mob like wet newspaper.

Luka followed him and started off by spinning her naginata in a circle before driving it through the chest of an andro that was limping forwards.

Gumi swung her flail at an andro and knocked it aside into a couple other andros, clearing a path straight for the door to the military base.

Tohoku took a different path. She fired a grapple at the door to the base and started to pull herself on the ground, using kicks to clear a path for herself.

Merli and Lapis just swam through the hordes of andros, slashing the throat of every andro unfortunate enough to be in their path.

Finally, Akaito and Neru ran towards the door to the base as fast as they could. They needed to get there quickly, before the andros got to the other survivors. Attacking the monsters only when neccessary, they finally made it to the door.

"How...the fuck...are we going...to...open it?" Akaito panted.

"Warhammer?" Merli guessed.

"Oh...right!"

Akaito raised his warhammer up above his head and a loud crash echoed throughout the building as the warhammer smashed the door to the military base.

* * *

><p>Everyone unpacked their firearms once they made it into the base far enough for the andros outside to not attack them.<p>

"It's probably a good idea to find the labs for evidence," Lapis advised.

"No shit," Tohoku commented under her breath.

"After what happened at the college, I think we should travel together. Also, there were 120 andros outside on the airfield." Haku reminded the team.

"You're the leader of this mission, so whatever you say goes," Kaito told her.

"Fine, then let's go together."

Kaito cocked his Heckler & Koch USP Compact and moved forward while in the Weaver position, ready to shoot at threats when ready.

Lapis pulled out a Smith & Wesson 5906 and followed Haku and Kaito, and the rest of the team followed suit.

* * *

><p>Hiyama Kiyoteru pored over the documents handed to him and search through the files on the USB drive.<p>

It was interesting. Hiyama's research had already determined that the blast was caused by a huge amount of force being created by something. It was enough to cause a huge shockwave that did something that caused a gigantic explosion that managed to kill off a lot of humans and animals. Then, something caused things to mutate.

"Hmm...I've tested a lot of soil for radioactivity, so I know that the explosion can't be radioactive..." Hiyama muttered.

"This implies that what started the blast was a genetic experiment designed to be the hypothetical extreme of a human being. A superhuman..." Hiyama petered off.

_Is the experiment still alive in this world?_

* * *

><p>There were a huge amount of andros in the base.<p>

"We've got an entire platoon of andros coming at us!" Luka yelled. She opened fire on one of the andros with a Heckler & Koch MP7. The ones that she hit fell down on the ground.

Lapis continued to fire on the horde of andros with her Smith and Wesson 5906. She hit several headshots on some of them, killing the ones that got a headshot. Suddenly, she felt cold arms surround her.

Before Lapis could scream, the cold hands fell off of her. She looked to the side, where Merli was standing there. Merli had shot the andro that was attacking Lapis with a Colt M1911A1.

Kaito shot at an andro and struck it in the chest. He checked the ammo on his USP Compact. He was out of ammo.

"Dammit!"

Kaito took cover behind a corner and reloaded the gun, then rushed into the fight.

Akaito shot at a couple of andros with a VBR-Belgium PDW. He rolled to the side and continued firing at the horde of andros. Akaito reloaded the weapon and continued shooting at the andros.

Gumi took down a couple other andros by blowing them up with shots from a Bizon SMG.

Tohoku continued to fire away arrows. She skewered a couple andros with her arrows.

"How do we get to the lab?" Neru yelled at Haku over the din of gunfire.

"First, we need to either run from this battle, or kill them all!"

"I'd like the latter option!" Neru aimed her T91 assault rifle at a andro and blew up its head, covering the room with brains and blood.

"Nice shot!" Haku responded.

Haku flipped backwards and started shooting rapidly at the horde of andros in front of her, before sweeping the room with bullets, taking out 10 andros and whittling the number down to 8.

"We're almost done!" Haku shouted.

Luka unleashed a torrent of bullets, taking down the last of the platoon of andros that had attacked them.

"Come on, let's get to the labs!"

* * *

><p>Luka slowly pushed the door open to the labs.<p>

"Keep an eye out for andros," she advised Kaito.

Luka ran up towards a pile of papers and shuffled through the endless pile of papers.

"Nothing...nothing...what does that have any importance to the military...aha!"

Luka collected a couple of papers and put them into a manila folder.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Now let's go find the tons and tons of ammunition and weapons in this base."

"How do we get it away from the base?"

* * *

><p>Neru stared at the massive stockpile of ammo and weapons before her.<p>

"I'd expect a military base to have a lot of weapons and ammo, but this is ridiculous."

"No, it's not," Gumi replied, "this is pretty average for a military base."

"Are you saying-"

"We don't have time to go through that procedure. Forget it."

* * *

><p>The jeep pulled up on the sidewalk of the street with its haul in the back. Miku was outside on the street, obviously waiting to give Kaito a kiss.<p>

Once Kaito stepped out of the vehicle, Miku ran up to his and forced her tongue down his throat and snaked her arms around Kaito's back.

After a minute, Kaito broke off the kiss.

"Sorry, honey. I'm a member of this mission, and I have to bring in the ammo and weapons we found at the base."

"Okay."


	6. Museum Part I

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I also don't own the rights to any of the guns in this fic.**

**This is part 1 of 2.**

* * *

><p>Miku stared at her katana sheathed and displayed on a glass stand with an obsidian base.<p>

_I haven't done any missions since I became a leader when Big Al and Sweet Ann died. That was 5 years ago. They died from something, but it wasn't a mutation. I only have taken this katana out when I need to defend the base..._

"Miku?"

Miku snapped out of her thoughts. She turned and found Luka standing there with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Wh...What?"

"You haven't traveled out of this office for a long time. Why?"

"Who wants to know this?"

"Your boyfriend Kaito wants to know. He'd like to go on a mission with you. Also, you're a member of this community; you have to pitch in."

"...I'll go. I love him dearly."

"So why not come out?"

"...I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to share why. However, I believe that I've kept in shape enough to go on a mission."

"We'll see about that. You did good on the incident where andros infiltrated the base."

Miku sat down and looked to the side while cupping her hand around her jaw.

"I know. Maybe...of course I'll go," Miku smiled.

* * *

><p>Luka approached Kaito.<p>

"Did she say she'll go on the mission?"

"Yes, she did."

"You're going, too."

"It's standard policy that if an organizer asks you to join a team, you cannot refuse."

"Who else is coming?"

"Len, Rin, Teto, Kokone, Gakupo, Honne, kanon, anon, and Lily are coming along."

"Hmm...where are we going again?"

"Well, we are going to go to a museum that would have been open at the time of the blast. We might find something there."

"And some andros, of course."

"Obviously some would have been mutated."

* * *

><p>Kaito stood in front of the doors to the museum. It's neo-classical architecture had been deteriorating over ten years.<p>

"Miku, shoot the doors."

Miku took out her SIG-Sauer P226 Sport II and took the shot at the doors, shattering the deteriorating glass.

The teamed stepped over the broken glass to inside the large museum.

A few footsteps scampered across the ground.

"Confirmed presence of andros," commented Gakupo. He cocked his Heckler & Koch HK416 and turned on the weaponlights.

"No shit," Honne muttered.

Luka pointed her FN FNX-9 at the darkness.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she quipped.

"Oh, yeah! We're going to quote one liners fr-" grumbled Kokone.

"Shut up," Luka interjected.

"Okay..." mumbled Kokone.

"We should move forward," Miku suggested.

"We have a little problem with that. The space is probably too wide for scanning to be effective," Kaito inferred.

"Well, why don't we pull out our remote generator?" Teto asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Rin agreed. She pulled a small panel of metal out of the backpack she was carrying. Rin opened it and began fiddling with the controls.

"Searching for electrical signal in the vicinity," she informed the rest of the group. The panel started beeping loudly.

"Honestly, why don't we use this more often?" Lily wondered.

"Because we usually don't encounter a space this big," Len responded.

"Yeah, we're echoing throughout the building," Miku observed.

"Recieved a signal from inside the building!" Rin yelled. She immediately flipped a switch, and the lights came on. They were in the main hall of a huge museum. "It appears that we are inside a natural history museum," anon observed.

"...should we split up?" asked kanon.

"That's up to Kaito to decide," Luka replied.

"...Even though we are in a large area, there isn't really a place where we can get cornered like on that rooftop. So, we are splitting up to explore all the areas of the museum..Teto and Kokone are going together, Lily and Honne are together, Luka and Gakupo are gonna pair up, anon and kanon are going to be together, Len and Rin are going to check out things, and Miku and I are going together. Explore as much as you can, try to eliminate as many andros as you can, don't be afraid to break property, and we might run into each other. Feel free to take home relics."

"Okay, let's get going," Luka shrugged.

Kaito cocked his Taurus PT92 and pointed it forward. Moving forward, the team of survivorsn split up to explore the museum.

* * *

><p>Len cocked his Benelli M3 Super 90 Shorty and entered the evolution exhibit. It was brightly lit, and there was silence until they heard a couple of groans.<p>

"Grackyhounoanooon...grachochoan...gruunhoun..."

Rin took cover behind a wall and loaded her CZ 75B. Her crossbow was on her back.

"Crap," she whispered.

"I know, right?" Len responded.

The twins walked slowly down the hallway, observing the museum's surprisingly preserved insides. The power was on, and the artifacts and screens were in pristine condition.

"I wonder why this place is so well preserved," Len wondered.

"I have no idea, but we need to keep our guard on because we heard andros in this exhibit.

* * *

><p>anon pointed her Smith and Wesson .44 magnum at the entrance towards the downstairs part of the museum.<p>

"We should check out the fast food restaurant downstairs. We might find something useful there."

The two sisters headed down the stairs and into the fast food restaurant. Suddenly, they came face to face with an andro.

anon shot the andro in the head, while kanon stabbed the andro in the stomach.

"...why didn't it make a noise?" kanon asked while the andro fell to the ground.

"I may have an idea..." anon knelt down and peeled the skin off of the andro.

But it wasn't skin; it was an andro disguise suit. A black man was inside the suit.

The two sisters were silent.

"I'm guessing that the survivors from the blast settled in the back of the restaurant," anon guessed.

"We'll deal with them later," kanon whispered.

* * *

><p>Luka pointed the FN FNX-9 at the wall.<p>

"There's something behind here..."

She fired at the wall until it came crumbling down.

"Hmm...there's a model Pacific marketplace here...and there's another wall..."

"This place was empty! Why did we have to break down the wall?" Gakupo questioned.

"A museum is a place that is worth exploring in every nook and cranny."

"They sealed it for a reason! It probably was because some little kids went a little too far."

Luka simply ignored him. She placed a C4 charge on the wall. Luka and Gakupo stepped back from the wall.

_Click!_

_KABOOM!_

Luka had blown the wall open. They stepped from the rubble from the destroyed wall.


	7. Museum Part II

**Please review! I need it!**

**This is part 2 of 2.**

* * *

><p>Teto nervously pressed the headset on her ear.<p>

"Call anon," she requested. She soon received an answer.

"Hello?"

"anon, did you find anything?"

"The survivors are located back here...and they had a disguise suit in their arsenal. I think you might want to search for other survivors. That might have been an effective tactic against the unarmed survivors."

"I'll pass it on."

Teto and Kokone continued to explore the large main hall of the museum.

"Grachoounkoan..."

Since it was light out, Teto immediately saw the andro slowly staggering toward her and Kokone.

Teto readied her T91 assault rifle and pointed in the direction of the andro. She took the shot, and struck the andro right in the chest.

"Do you think there are more?" Kokone whispered.

"We'll see..." Teto responded.

* * *

><p>Luka paused as she and Gakupo stepped out of the rubble of the wall that she had just blown up with C4.<p>

"Wait...go back..."

"...argh! Why are you so fucking fickle!" Gakupo grumbled.

"Don't ask."

Gakupo did as he was told to and followed her through the replica Pacific marketplace and into the replica of the beach with an abandoned boat in it.

"Grachk...huann...oannignh..." a hollow, echoing voice groaned.

The bickering duo paused and looked behind them. An andro was walking up towards them.

"Shit!" Gakupo yelled. He pointed the HK416 at the andro and shot at it. He missed the mark because he was so intimidated. Gakupo dropped the HK416 and pulled out his nodachi and swung the blade, cutting the andro in half up the middle.

Gakupo let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate that they give out a fear aura when they come close to you..."

"It doesn't work as much as when you quickly approach them," Luka reminded him.

"Oh...right."

* * *

><p>Rin stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Why did we come here to this museum, again?"

"I believe we came here to search for some treasure. Not the relics in the exhibits, but a hoard of stolen rare goods. Work of art, gold, jewelry, high-end electronics, all that stuff? The jewelry that was exhibited in this museum was probably stolen."

"We need that to make money when the world recovers, right?"

"If it ever does. Considering that most of the population of the world was mutated, killed in The Blast, or eaten, we're at a loss. Especially since it's basically every group for themselves. Once we figure that out, we might be able to unite them all and wipe the andros off the face of the earth. Then, civilization can start from square...well...we've got a lot of stuff still intact...so we can probably start at square 10 of 100."

"Why were only things in the Animalia kingdom? I mean, you don't see mutated plants."

"Please don't remind me of that giant mutated bee we killed."

"Oh...yeah...let's get off that subject. Actually, let's not. I don't know why animals were the only thing affected. We might find out."

Rin continued down the hallway, observing the artifacts of the evolution exhibit.

"Do you want to take anything?"

"Wait...wow..."

The two twins came upon a room where a screen was showing an animation of the Cambrian sea.

"There's apparently an animation of an unknown predator here. I wonder-" Len wondered before being interrupted by his sister.

"It probably died out when this era all came crashing down. Stop it with the foreshadowing."

* * *

><p>Kaito and Miku were exploring the dark hallway. They stepped over broken glass, once protecting the diamonds inside the exhibit, but now the cases were completely empty.<p>

"Why are we searching here?" Miku asked.

"No one's found the treasure in this museum. We need to explore everywhere," Katio replied.

"This would be a good place to hide it. It's dark, and the treasures inside these cases would certainly hide the entrance to the treasure."

Suddenly, the two survivors heard a noise.

"Aahghrh...ackh...aargh...aaaah..."

"That's not the sound of an andro. It sounds like a human in pain, and there haven't been any warning sounds..." Kaito wondered.

Kaito and Miku heard the noises get closer, until they finally turned a corner to find a young man lying against the wall.

"...Don't shoot...please...help me..." the man gargled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Miku looked at Kaito, who nodded. Miku ran up to the young man and observed his injuries from the outside.

"There aren't any andro bite marks. He's safe to approach," Miku informed Kaito.

Kaito crouched down and frisked the man. No concealed weaponry.

"What's your name?" Kaito asked.

"L-L-L-Leon...my name is...Leon...aargh..."

"Get Kiaito and Avanna over here. We need to get this guy to the medfloor."

"Hiyama's devices will do it in two seconds," Miku informed Kaito. She pulled out a small patch and put it on Leon's chest.

"Transport to medfloor," She commanded.

_Slish-lish-zzzm..._

In a second, Leon was transported from the spot where he was lying to the medfloor of the converted office building.

"Now, we continue searching this area...hold on..." Kaito noticed a switch on the wall. He flipped the switch.

Then something amazing happened.

* * *

><p>Teto ran up the stairs towards the balcony overlooking the main hall of the museum.<p>

"Grackhu...ooughgruncghack..."

Teto ran face-to-face with an andro. She aimed the T91 assault rifle and shot it in the arm.

"AAAGRAGHACK!" the andro screeched.

Teto took another shot at the andro, but it missed and hit the wall behind it.

"Shit!"

Teto pulled out a knife and threw it at the squealing and screeching andro. It struck it right in the chest and the andro crumpled to the ground.

Kokone finally caught up to her, breathing heavily.

"Why the hell did you run away from the dinosaur? It's just a fossil!"

"It goddamn moved on it's own!"

There was a loud rumbling echoing throughout the museum. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that echoed throughout the museum. The exhibits in the main hall were falling apart into pieces, leaving bare pedestals, which opened up to reveal pools of the stolen hoard hidden in the museum.

Teto and Kokone were speechless.

* * *

><p>Rin and Len reached the end of the evolution exhibit. The room was dark, but there was a display of life forms in circles, arrayed in a perfect grid.<p>

Suddenly, the wall opened to reveal a part of the stolen hoard. The glittering collection of gold and jewels,

"Wow..."

* * *

><p>Kaito and Miku watched as the display cases for the hall of gems lowered itself into the floor, and a spiral staircase corkscrewed down to the ground.<p>

Miku turned her head and looked at Kaito.

"It's safe," Kaito told her.

Miku and Kaito scaled the spiral staircase into a room of the stolen hoard of treasure.

Kaito was absolutely silent when he saw what he saw, before he was knocked back against the piles of treasure.

Miku had tackled him, slid her tongue into Kaito's mouth, and took over his mouth.

_Mmmm...mwah...mmph...chu...mwachu..._

After a few seconds, Miku broke off the kiss.

"What was that for?" Kaito bemused.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Miku questioned.

"I did, but I'm still wondering why."

"Because I felt like it. Come one, we need to load this stuff into the vehicle and get back to base."


	8. Aquarium

**dPlease review.  
><strong>

**I did give Avanna an extremely heavy accent. I didn't know how exactly to write it, so I used a translator to translate it into an Irish accent.**

* * *

><p>Kiaito stared at the man named Leon lying in the hospital bed. He eyes were closed, and he wasn't responding to any stimuli except pricking him, upon which he had an increase in his heart rate for a few seconds. Kiaito and Avanna had been able to save him for the most part, but he slipped into a coma.<p>

Suddenly, Kiaito saw the man twitch slightly.

_Is he going to awaken? It's only been 2 hours since he blacked out..._

* * *

><p>Merli blocked Neru's strike with her tanto knives. There were three consecutive strikes, before Merli jumped away from her and got ready to rush at Neru. Neru split her spear staff and began to block the volley of lightning-speed strikes.<p>

"So, what do you think of the new patient?" Merli asked.

"Who cares? We'll let him go after he heals and wakes up from his coma," Neru replied.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that he has something important in his possession."

"He's just a person we saved from death."

* * *

><p>Leon woke up. He was in a large room. But this wasn't the medfloor.<p>

It appeared to be an aquarium, with a large tank holding...

"AAAAAH!"

Leon screamed as he saw the abomination. It was a giant shark, mutated beyond belief, and baring it's deadly teeth. It was black as night, with red eyes and a fearsome gaze.

It was behind the glass, but Leon could see some cracks in the glass as the monster put pressure on it.

Leon turned around to find a weapon. It turned out that there were tons of them. All sorts of blunts, blades, and polearms were arranged on the wall. He chose the one that attracted him most.

A hand and a half sword.

Just as he was about to get ready to fight the beast, the glass broke and filled the room with water. The mutant shark got closer and closer.

As the shark's mouth closed in on Leon, he woke up.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm...mmmph...chu...mwachu...mwah...mmm...mmmph...mmm!<em>

Kaito and Miku kissed passionately, feeling each other's bodies. The two lovers rolled around in the bed. They were on the 24th floor, which was owned by Kaito.

Miku broke off the kiss to nibble Kaito's ear, and then whispered in his ear.

"Isn't it an obvious fact that I love you, Kaito?"

Kaito heard Miku inhaling his scent.

"Yes..."

Miku pulled Kaito in for another deep and lustful kiss.

_Mmmph...mmmchu...mwah...mmmchuwah...mmm...mmph..._

* * *

><p>"Why did we switch weapons? I mean, you have my whip, and I have your naginata..." Meiko petered off, staring at Luka's naginata in her hand.<p>

"What, you didn't train for this? You're one of the 6 original members of the survival group. All 7 of you were trained in all weaponry, but only 5 are you survivors. Sweet Ann and Big Al died of unknown causes."

"Yeah, I know...I just chose the whip as my main weapon."

Luka cracked the whip loudly.

"I know how to use both," Luka smiled.

"...fine," Meiko sighed.

Meiko swung the naginata in a circle with one hand. She then twirled the naginata and spun around. The naginata twinkled and shimmered in the lighting of the arena.

Luka jumped up into the air and cracked the whip on the ground, just barely missing Meiko, who rolled out of the way to avoid the whip.

Meiko flip-jumped and then stalled momentarily in the air. She then shot down and hit Luka in the head with her foot. Luka was slammed into the ground.

"Ow! Fuck you!"

Luka rolled out of the way, and stood up, panting.

"...Hm...you win..."

"What? That's only one hit. That's pathetic."

* * *

><p>Avanna smiled at Leon.<p>

"'Owaya? Ye gran' so'? Yer jist slipped into a coma 4 'ours ago!"

"I had a really weird nightmare..."

"Ah, an' waaat was it?"

"I found a giant feras of a shark and drowned in the water. I had a hand-and-a-half sword, but it ate me and then I woke up into the real world."

"Ah...that's a really weord dream. Wait a minute. Ye say an 'and-an-a-half-sword?"

"...Yes."

"I'll tell Miku aboyt dis an' 'ave yer given wan."

Avanna scampered away from Leon.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru was done studying the documents and files from the university. He had called Neru into the lab.<p>

"Okey-dokey. I have some of the gaps filled in. I believe that a super human was indeed involved in The Blast."

"So, you've figured out the cause? Then we might be able to undo all this if we know why."

"I didn't say it was caused by a superhuman causing the force required for The Blast to happen. I said that a superhuman was most likely involved in some way."

"Great! One step forward to figuring out the cause of the blast."

"Not entirely. At the cost of this knowledge, we have a new variable of the blast to figure out."

"What is it?"

"How is a superhuman involved into the The Blast and its cause. However, I've most certainly figured out one piece of the puzzle. This was genetic experimentation that created the superhuman in the first place. If it was the cause of the blast, it most likely overloaded during testing its powers."

* * *

><p>"...I'm...almost...there..." Kaito panted. He was almost completely erect, but Miku pulled Kaito into another deep kiss.<p>

_Mmm...mmmph!...mmchu...chu...mwahchummm..._

Miku was suddenly handling Kaito very roughly, kissing him even more intensely, feeling Kaito's back. Miku moved her hand down towards Kaito's butt and gave it a squeeze. Kaito moaned into the kiss, before he broke it off, staring at Miku in a confused manner. When he faced her, she smiled and winked at him.

"Are you ready to get fucked, Kaito?"

"...sure...I'll go..."

Miku spread her legs and shoved Kaito's dick inside her forcefully.

"Ah!" Kaito yelped.

"Why are you holding back? Why'd you yell? Start thrusting!"

Kaito did what he was told, and started moaning and groaning.

"Aaah...ooaugh...aaah...urgh...uungh..."

Miku was clinging against Kaito's back and chest. The pleasure was overtaking her, and her eyes squeezed closed, moaning, groaning and occasionally yelping.

"Aaah...aah!...aaaugh...ouaaah!"

The moans and groans increased in volume. Miku's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"...aaah!...I'm coming, Miku!" Kaito yelled.

"...yesss...do it!"

Kaito shot a laminar stream of cum into the condom, while feeling pleasure wash over him.

Miku and Kaito relaxed when Kaito finished cumming.

Kaito pulled out of Miku, but Miku gave him a deep kiss.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Neru, Len, and Avanna were standing at the elevator. Len was covering his face with his eyes, Avanna had her mouth open wide, and Neru was facepalming.

"Umm...Miku...once you're done...I'd...um...like for yer ter...umm...present Leon...wi' a '-h-hand-and-a-half sword. C-c-cud yer...um...organize a...well...ceremony?"

Miku pulled out of the kiss.

"Oh...a weapon presentation ceremony? He wants a hand-and-a-half sword? I can arrange that."

Behind Neru's genuine facepalming, Neru shot a glance at Len.

_Could I get this kind of action with him? I guess I'll have to try..._


	9. Pathway Part I

**Please review.**

**Yup, that's attempted rape. I am completely aware of this.**

**This is part 1 of 2.**

* * *

><p>Kaito put his motorcycle helmet on and mounted his motorcycle. He was ready to travel on a solo mission to a billionaire's mansion. He had been holding a party when the blast hit. He knew there would be a lot of andros there. However, Hiyama informed him that alcohol in a system of an andro weakens its skin and makes it slower, lessens the fear aura, and makes it way more delicate. He has dissected andros and feras before, so he knew all about this.<p>

The science was on his side.

He would have to drive on the highway. On solo missions, he had an accompaniment.

"Miku, I'm revving up."

"The address is 1405 Oakleaf Lane, and it's behind a large gate."

"Got it."

Kaito sped off into the city streets, heading for the highway.

* * *

><p>Kaito continued to ride the city streets. Suddenly, he heard another motorcycle rev up behind him.<p>

"Aw, fuck."

The motorcycle rode up next to him. The driver lifted up the screen of his helmet.

"Hey, faggot! These streets are the property of The Rowzefuckers!"

He pointed a Glock 17 at Kaito, but Kaito quickly pulled out a Heckler & Koch USP Compact and shot him in the head.

"Aaaugh!" the man screamed.

The man drove out of control and crashed into a wall.

"Miku, I'm being held up by hostiles. Humans, not andros," Kaito informed Miku.

"Rival groups?" Miku asked.

"Yeah."

Two more motorcyclist rode up beside Kaito. Kaito sped ahead of them, and turned his body around to face them, shooting them in the faces and chest with the USP Compact.

"I'm almost out onto the highway!"

Kaito swerved around decrepit cars and under the highway. He took a right and was onto the highway.

"Miku, I'm on my way!"

Kaito saw three andros right in front of him. He powerslided over them and knocked them all out of the way.

* * *

><p>Leon was waiting on tenterhooks for the weapon ceremony where Miku would give him the hand-and-a-half sword. In the meantime, he had Avanna to keep him company while recuperating from being comatose.<p>

"'Tis gonna be gran' son. Yer were jist comatose."

"Just comatose?!"

"Well, yer were almost dead before Kiaito an' me saved yisser 'ole."

"Point taken. Alright. Why are you staying with me all this time?"

Avanna blushed.

"Oi'm a nurse. Oi'm supposed ter care aboyt me patients."

"But you are paying special attention to me..."

Avanna blushed harder.

"I-I-I'm jist doin' me job. Thar's nathin' personal. Really."

"That's some seriously specific denial. Are you sure that you don't have a thing for me?"

Avanna's face went bright red.

"Shut de feck up."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kaito swerved past deserted cars and got off at the exit to the rich neighborhood where the house was located.<p>

"Oakleaf, Oakleaf...ah! Here it is."

Kaito made a sharp turn onto Oakleaf Lane.

"Now, 1405..."

Kaito rode down row after row of huge gates before he came to the one. The gate was completely open, so Kaito could easily slip inside and towards his destination.

After a few minutes of being surrounded by forest, Kaito decided he needed to get out, so he increased his speed.

It seemed like an endless drive until Kaito arrived at the mansion.

It was a massive mansion. The driveway led to the mansion, and Kaito revved up his motorcycle until he reached the front of the mansion.

"Miku, I've reached my destination."

"Excellent. Your encounter rate is 95%. You're almost certain to encounter them. However, due to alcohol in their systems, you should have no problem ripping through them."

"Let's hope so. There will be a lot of them there."

Kaito observed the rotting corpses of two security guards and sighed.

He opened the doors and stepped inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>Kaito drew his sword as he stepped inside the dark room. There were corpses of partygoers everywhere, with many scantily clad women.<p>

"Gruggleackoanan...grungo...grangoan..." A hollow voice moaned.

Kaito pulled a remote generator out of the backpack. He fiddled with it for a bit, but finally found the electrical signal and turned it on.

Standing right over him was female andro. It was wearing a very small bikini, cat ears, and a tail.

"Shit!"

Kaito stood up and swung the sword through the andro's chicken neck and decapitated it cleanly, before a massive amount of blood sprayed all over Kaito.

"Miku, I encountered my first andro hostile. Encounter rate?"

"It's at 93% percent. You still got a long way to go, honey."

* * *

><p>Len paced around the floor that he stayed in.<p>

_I do want to be friends with Neru. Maybe it'll develop into true romance. But I can never turn away from my sister. She is my one and only family. Heck, most of us in this building don't have existing family. They're all dead or mutated. And some of us have had to kill our own family because they were mutated._

Len picked up his Benelli M3 Super 90 Shorty and ran his hands down the top of it, before mounting it over his shoulder.

_Me and Sis do this all the time, especially when we're trying to make a grand entrance to something. But what does it truly mean?_

Suddenly, the door to the elevator opened, and Neru stepped out.

She approached Len, careful to not get too close.

"Len, I'd like to share backstories to start with. It's required that once someone shares what or who they were before The Blast, the person who listened is required to share his story, too."

"Yes...you go first."

"Okay. Before the blast...I was...um...a stripper...with dead parents...and...umm...my boyfriend left me and was later killed."

"Anything more?"

"I wasn't invited to his funeral because his family disapproved of my profession. But I loved him dearly. I deserved to pay my last respects to the love of my life. Then The Blast happened."

"Are you saying that I'm filling the gap he left in your heart?"

"No, no, no! You are not filling a gap. You are the new one that the red string of fate brought me to. Anyways, that's my story in brief. What's yours?"

"Well, Rin and I were only 13 when the blast happened. I was living a normal life at a good school with many friends and a good home. Then the blast struck, and me and my sister lost all of that. We were on our own for 5 months of struggle, until we encountered Big Al, who was collecting recruits for a survivor's group. We joined that group, and that group was this group here. I chose a shotgun, Rin chose a crossbow, and the rest is history."

"You are one of the 7 original members of this survivors group, right?"

"Yes, along with Big Al, Sweet Ann, Miku, Kaito, Rin, and Meiko."

"...So what keeps you going, Len?"


	10. Pathway Part II

**Please review.**

**This is part 2 of 2**

* * *

><p>Kaito kept his guard up, sword ready to swing.<p>

"Grach...oanon...gracingkokn..."

"Of course."

Kaito moved into the locker room to the inside pool of the mansion.

"Graunchi...cracghoaning..."

Suddenly, Kaito came face to face with a nude disfigured, night-black, horrifying feminine andro. It's breasts jiggled, and its vagina was visible.

Kaito jumped up into the air and brought the sword down on the andro, cutting it right in half. The two halves landed on the floor, evenly spaced from each other.

"Gracking...griloru...gracink..."

Another andro was sneaking up behind Kaito.

"Grehhehegk...grainkingogoan..."

Kaito spun around. Quickly, he cut off all of the andro's limbs. Blood spurted out of every wound, covering Kaito with even more blood.

The limbless body lay at the ground, squealing and squirming.

Kaito raised the sword above him, and brought down the longsword into the andro's heart.

A large amount of blood burst out of the wound and covered the area in crimson blood.

* * *

><p>"What keeps me going? Well...not only that I need to keep Rin alive, but I also want this age of nightfall to end."<p>

"Age of nightfall?"

"This world sucks. It barely resembles it's former glory, and many people are dead."

"No shit. I've killed a lot of andros, and we've only eliminated about 39.99999999-"

"Shut the fuck up. I know about all that...what keeps you going, Neru?"

* * *

><p>Kaito sheathed the longsword and pulled out his Heckler &amp; Koch USP Compact. He needed to quickly eliminate a lot of the andros in the inside pool area.<p>

He stepped inside of the pool area and was immediately met face to face with an andro, who was consequently shot in the chest.

The blue-haired survivor heard more groans of andros. It was very loud, the room echoing with the voices of the dead and mutated. He wouldn't have enough ammo to take them all out quickly.

"Hmm...maybe I should grab something else...fuck it," Kaito mumbled.

Kaito put his gun away and pulled out his longsword. The sword shined in the sunlight passing through the window.

An andro tried to approach him. It was a feminine andro, wearing a tiny string bikini. Kaito cut off it's head. It stood still with its head missing, until Kaito kicked the body into the pool, coloring the water red.

Kaito sped around the perimeter of the pool, slashing and hacking, quickly dispatching the andros around the pool area. The room echoed with the screams and squeals of andros in pain.

"I think I'm done here in this area. I've eliminated them all."

Kaito stepped outside of the pool area.

* * *

><p>"I think that what keeps me going through this hell is the fact that this whole group of survivors are a family I never had..."<p>

"And?"

"My parents were dead before the blast. I'm an only child. I was ostracized by the rest of my family for one reason or another."

"You had different reasons for being ostracized by my family?"

"Yes. For one reason or another, my own family hated me. I think one reason is probably me being a stripper."

"Any other reasons?"

"...I don't know. Do you think that they were hiding something from me?"

"Maybe we'll find out."

* * *

><p>Hiyama eyes lit up with the idea.<p>

"Why hadn't I thought of this before?! I need to create an alcohol-based plague that effects only the andros and feras!"

Hiyama knew that alcohol affects andros bodies in a negative way. But creating a virus is risky work.

Obviously he would not want it to spread to the human population and kill all remaining humans.

_I'll try to work on the cause and the cure simultaneonsly._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm...I'm traveling hallways. I'll only need a PDW. <em>

Kaito pulled out Heckler & Koch MP7 and cocked it. He readied it and walked slowly down the hall of the large mansion. Red cups were everywhere, and the place reeked of alcohol.

"Miku, what's my encounter rate?"

"It's at 79%. You're doing good, but you've still got long way to go."

Kaito saw a pair of imposing oak doors in front of him. Kaito breathed and pushed the door open.

Inside was a bedroom. Kaito slowly crept into the room and lifted up the covers of the bed.

A dead naked man was in the bed with 7 other dead naked women. Kaito could see that they were having sex at the time of the blast.

Kaito sighed and began searching the room for the object he was sent here for.

A ruby ring with a diamond was his objective. Miku was going to use it for something.

Kaito rustled through every nook and cranny of the room, until he found a panel in the wall. It opened, and there it was.

He took the ruby ring with the diamond, then headed back home.

* * *

><p>Zatsune Miku kneeled down and put her head down, honoring her Lord Calcium. They had turned the CEO corner office of The Bailey Corporation's headquarters into Calcium's throne room<p>

"Milord, it is an honor that you would call me to your presence."

Lord Calcium paused for a while until finally speaking.

"I want you to eliminate the Salvation Elite."

"The survivor's group?"

"Yes. They are a threat to my plans. Can you tell Kiku to contact Taito to see if we can get him back on our side? Also, send some minions to kill the group at their base."

"It shall be done, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Kaito revved up the motorcycle and headed down the highway towards the city.<p>

He sighed again when he heard two motorcycles riding up behind him, but was taken with surprise when they identified themselves.

"We worship our Lord Calcium, and you are a blasphemer. You must die!"

They pulled out Glock 26 and shot at Kaito, which barely missed him.

Kaito slowed down and withdrew his longsword. He rode up beside one of the minions and grabbed the minions arm. Kaito bent it like balsarwood, making the man cry out in pain at the feeling of his arm being snapped in half.

The driver lost control and crashed into the wall.

_KABOOM!_

The motorcycle exploded into a huge fireball.

"How dare you?!" the other minion yelled. The minion pulled out a combat knife.

Kaito rode up right next to the minion, dodging the minions attacks before swinging his sword halfway into the neck of the minion. The minion gargled, with blood gurgling and bubbling out of his mouth.

Kaito slowly withdrew the sword from the neck of the minion, before speeding away from the dead minion. The exit toward the city was almost near, so Kaito revved up his engine down the exit. The minion's motorcycle exploded behind Kaito.

* * *

><p>The blue haired survivor pulled his motorcycle into the parking spot in the parking garage and stepped towards the elevator, planning on going up to his floor to rest.<p>

Kaito twiddled his fingers as he waited for the elevator to reach the 24th floor of the building.

Finally the doors opened, and Miku was waiting for him.

She was wearing striped green panties and a white bra.

"Are you ready, my love?" she smirked.

Kaito sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."


	11. Destruction Part I

**Please review.**

**I'm sorry if this is descending into a clusterfuck.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep...beep...beep...<em>

Taito picked up his phone. The call was from his ex-girlfriend Kiku Juon. Even when he left, she stayed as a member of that cult.

He sighed and answered the call.

"Hello, Kiku. I still hate you."

"I know, but could you hel-"

"Fuck no. I'm right at home here at this place, and I don't want to destroy it," Taito snapped.

"But...you are the heir to Lord Calcium's future throne."

"Tell that bitch Calne Ca I become the ruler of the world in Age of the New Dawn after I'm dead. Besides, the people here are going to find the cause of The Blast and solve the problem and end the Age of Nightfall. That's when we will decide who is the boss. We've already obtained the Key to Dawn, so we're ahead of you."

The other end of the line was silent for what seemed like hours.

"...did you just call Lord Calcium her real name?"

"Yes. I did. Do you have a problem with this?"

"Of course I do! You know that saying that is forbidden, and to say it in her presence is blasphemy worthy of execution by Lord Calcium herself."

"I'm no longer on your side. It doesn't apply to me. Goodbye."

"Wait, wait, don't ha-_beep_."

Taito hung up the phone and immediately heard the intruder alarm.

He quickly ran to get his shasqua to fight off who he knew it was.

The Calne Ca Cult, also known as the CCC was here to attack and kill them all.

They needed to obtain the ruby ring with the diamond.

The ring that's also the object known as the Key To Dawn.

* * *

><p><em>Mmmph...mmm...mphmwachu...mmmm!<em>

Kaito and Miku were making out in their underwear.

Suddenly, an intruder alarm went off.

"Who could it be?" Miku fretted. She rushed out of the bed and started putting her clothes back on.

Kaito got up, put his clothes on, and walked over to the window.

"Wait...is that who I think they are? Oh shit."

"Who is it?"

"I-I-I-It's the...Cult of Calne Ca."

"Oh...yeah, everybody needs to get off their asses and fight against the CCC."

Miku ran up to the sheath of her straitblade katana and pulled it out of its sheath.

"I'll meet you downstairs, alright?" Kaito assured her.

"Okay."

Kaito rushed off to get his longsword.

Miku ran beside him and boarded the elevator, wielding the katana. She pressed the button to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Gumi and Haku ran out of the elevator and rushed at the hordes of human minions.<p>

Gumi gathered up speed for the meteor hammer and finally swung at one of the minions. The minion dodged the swing and kicked Gumi backwards.

"Aagh! Shit!"

Gumi jumped up and furiously slammed the meteor hammer down on the minion's skull, shattering it like glass; the remnants of the smashed skull pierced its former contents.

* * *

><p>Haku spun in a circle, keeping her index fingers pressing on the trigger of her guns. She was mowing enemies down easily until she was knocked forward by being body-slammed in the back by a minion.<p>

"Ungh!...aagh," Haku groaned in pain on the floor. She rolled out of the way of the minion pointing a Colt M14 at her.

Haku quickly stepped behind the minion and shot him in the neck.

"Auuu...gh...unh," The man gasped before dropping to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>Leon heard the door open and Miku walked into the room. She was holding Leon's hand-and-a-half sword.<p>

"We didn't have time for a ceremony. We were planning it a few hours after Kaito got home from obtaining the Key to Dawn from the mansion."

"What?"

Miku realized what she had said.

"Nothing...I said nothing! J-J-J-Just take the weapon and fight the Calne Ca Cult."

Leon stepped out of the bed and grabbed the hand-and-a-half sword.

* * *

><p>Kaito rolled out of the way as he found a swing of a scythe heading right towards him. He was on the 24th floor of the building.<p>

"Who the hell is that?"

"Hello, Kaito. I'm Zatsune Miku."

The black-haired look-a-like of Kaito's girlfriend smiled evilly at him.

"Yesss...I like it like that!" Zatsune blushed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh...your words...they're so harsh...I like that."

"Hmph. You like combat?"

"Like?...No...I love combat!" Zatsune cackled. There was a hint of sexuality in her voice.

Zatsune twirled the scythe and Kaito ran towards the longsword and grabbed it.

Zatsune tried to strike but Kaito blocked the slash and knocked Zatsune down to the ground.

"Graagh!...unh..." Zatsune moaned. She jumped up and brought the scythe down on Kaito, who jumped backwards to avoid the slash.

"I'll get you, baby!" Zatsune yelled.

* * *

><p>Taito stared at the window until he heard the sound of the elevator door opening.<p>

"Hey, honey."

"Hello, bitch."

Kiku was standing just outside the elevator, her two meat cleavers out and ready to chop Taito up into a million pieces.

Taito turned around and readied his shasqua.

Kiku smirked and quickly rushed up to Taito delivering 5 lightning-quick strikes.

_CLANG! CLING! CLINK! CLUNG! CLARNG!_

Taito blocked all of the strikes, then went for a stab to the stomach, which Kiku dodged by jumping backwards a long distance.

Kiku coolly flipped her long red hair and smiled at Taito.

"Ahahaha...you were much better at this when you were worshipping Lord Calcium."

"Shut the fuck up."

Taito rushed up to Kiku and gave her ten quick strikes, which she easily blocked.

"...shit..." Taito panted.

* * *

><p>Miku stepped out into the lobby, where there was a huge brawl going on. Every single member of the Salvation Elite were fighting against hordes and hordes of human minions.<p>

Miku saw Yamine Aku standing over the carnage. Her arms were crossed, and she had a cocky smile.

Once their gazes met, Yamine stepped down and walked towards Miku, a katana sparkling in the light of the sun filtering through the windows.

She approached Miku and stood very closely to her.

"Rooftop. I'll meet you there," Yamine smiled.

* * *

><p>Kaito swung his longsword, but was blocked by the giant scythe. He just needed help. He could not defeat her on his own. He had to keep going and wait until somebody came to his assistance.<p>

Somebody did.

Zatsune jumped up and slammed the scythe in the ground, barely missing Kaito, who was trapped on the ground of the room.

"Hahaha...I have you no-auaagh!" Zatsune yelped in pain as something sheared her pale white skin.

Leon was trembling as he held the sword towards Zatsune.

"K-K-Kaito...um...get out right now! I'll handle this!"

Kaito ran towards the elevator and disappeared when the doors closed.

"Ahahahaha...you think you can take me when someone who is better than you couldn't?"

"Yes...I can."

The hand-and-a-half sword's blade started to glow yellow.

"I absolutely can."


	12. Destruction Part II

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Lily rapidly opened fire on the hordes of minions with a MP5A3, mowing down enemies like grass until something tackled her from behind. A minion had her in a half-nelson and held a gun to Lily's throat as Lily saw her life flash before her eyes.<p>

Suddenly, his hands dropped away from him. His head exploded soon after.

Len was standing behind Lily. He had his shotgun over his shoulder and was standing next to Kaito and Rin.

Rin knelt down towards Lily.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily replied.

Lily stood up, dusted herself off, and grabbed the MP5A3 and opened fired, cackling and smiling.

* * *

><p>Miku stepped out of the elevator and onto the rooftop.<p>

"Welcome, Miku Hatsune..." Yamine smiled. Yamine readied her katana.

"Hmph."

Miku got into position, before Yamine rushed up to her and started to furiously slash and hack at her.

The sound of steel meeting steel echoed throughout the rooftop.

Miku slashed at Yamine, but Yamine bended backwards to avoid Miku's blade.d

Yamine brought her blade down, but Miku blocked the swing and threw Yamine off-balance, gravity slamming Yamine to the ground.

Yamine quickly got up and attacked Miku again. Miku backflipped out of the way, then stood there.

Miku closed her eyes and said the four words in her head. She could feel Yamine coming closer.

_I have the key._

A bright flash blinded Yamine for a second.

"Aaaugh!...What is thi-oh, fuck," Yamine was distressed at what she saw.

The blade of Miku's katana was now a grey glowing blade-like structure of light.

"Are you ready?" Miku smiled.

* * *

><p>Taito blocked another meat cleaver strike.<p>

"You bitch...I fucking hate you."

"I, personally, want to fuck you, Taito," Kiku smiled in a flirty manner.

"Even when we're in a fight to the death?"

"Even when we're in a fight to the death, I still feel like I wanna have sex with you."

"The only way you can heal our relationship is not working for Calne Ca."

"I would never turn away from Lord Calcium. Not even for your love."

"Are you sure?"

Taito blocked a couple more before swinging his shasqua down to around Kiku's side, slicing a deep gash in her skin.

"I-I-I'll join your side..." Kiku groaned in pain, pleading for mercy.

"You wanna know something funny?" Taito asked.

"W...W-Wh-hhh-at is i-i-it...unhaaah!"

"I can't trust you. Too bad. Get the fuck out of this world."

Taito cut through meat, bone, and spine, chopping Kiku cleanly in half.

* * *

><p>Yamine suddenly stopped attacking.<p>

Her eyes lit up with anger as she went for a walkie talkie on her belt.

"Retreat! One of our generals is down! Retreat!"

The rush was massive as dozens of the remaining minions fled out of the building.

"I'll be back with a new general, Miku..." Yamine turned away, sheathed her katana, and went down the stairs.

Miku breathed a sigh of relief that they had retreated.

Suddenly, Taito's voice came onto the speaker system.

"I caused them to retreat. I killed my former girlfriend and former fellow cult member Kiku Juon. I was a former member of the CCC."

Miku raised an eyebrow, but quickly shook the notion off. She grabbed a walkie talkie and contacted Hiyama.

"Dr., is there anything wrong? Do you have the Key To Dawn still? Is your research intact?"

"Yep...everything is fine. I'm still working on using the Key to Dawn to sythesize the theoretical plague that could kill all the andros and feras in the world. You haven't brought me any new research on the cause of the blast, but something tells me that that Calne Ca was the superhuman."

* * *

><p>Leon looked at the empty room in front of him. In a flash, Zatsune had disappeared from his sight. His floor was completely empty, people wise.<p>

He took a look at the hand-and-a-half blade and sighed. There was nothing glowing about it. It was just a regular sword that wasn't special, even though he had been defending himself quite well.

He put the sword down beside him and took a seat on one of the destroyed and ripped up couches.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>Rin and Len took a deep breath in simultaneously and exhaled to calm themselves down after what happened.<p>

They were exhausted from fighting. Everyone was. Anon and Kanon were literally crawling on the floor, their bodies unable to move upwards. Teto was unconscious, and being taken by Kiaito to the medfloor.

Kaito had gone upstairs to probably talk about something with Miku. Or maybe just have sex.

Len moved towards a panting Neru and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

* * *

><p>Miku and Kaito sat down in opposing chairs on her floor.<p>

"Miku, we're going to do that later, but we now need to focus on the CCC."

"So, this is a strategy meeting?"

"Yes. Now, you're the leader of this group. What should we do?"

Miku was silent, her thoughts buried deep within the question.

She suddenly stood straight up.

"It's time to take their base, their research, and end the threat. We need to kill Calne Ca. He may be the cause of the blast."

Miku turned towards Kaito.

"First, I wanna know your backstory. Who were you before the blast?"

* * *

><p>Zatsune Miku materialized before Calne Ca and knelt down.<p>

"Lord Calcium. Our attack was repelled by the Salvation Elite. General Juon is dead. Her mission to persuade our former ally Taito failed."

"Who made her fail?" The mechanized skeleton asked.

"She failed by herself."

"Pathetic. Who killed her?"

"Her old boyfriend killed her. He chopped her straight in half."

"Hmph...what a fitting death for her. She was pleasing me less and less with her behavior against me."

"...Do we have a replacement for General Juon?"

"No, not yet. But I do have someone in mind I want to hire..."

* * *

><p><em>Who was I before the blast?<em>

"I was an employee of Burris Industrial. A low level newbie in sales. I had just taken the job. I was fresh out of college. Just said farewell to my parents. I was on my own for the first time when the Blast happened," Kaito recalled.

"There was nothing special about you?" Miku questioned.

"No, not a single thing. I was just a new face in the real world. That's all I can really say. I don't really remember anything special happening beforehand, certainly not anything that has to do with the current situation...What about you?" Kaito asked.


	13. Infection

**Please review.**

**Yeah, I've created some OCs.**

* * *

><p>"So, Miku. How about your backstory?"<p>

"I was a new face, just like you. Fresh out of college, just took a job as an intern for an Internet company, just left my parents to take a job and go to an apartment. However, I think that something happened where I worked."

"Hmph...where did you work?" Kaito questioned.

"I was an intern for the Bailey Corporation," Miku replied.

"The rival of Burris Industrial. You remember that the two companies were at each others throats?"

"All the time, but even more so a few months before The Blast. They don't really tell anything to interns, do they?" Miku asked.

"Yeah...they didn't tell me anything, either," Kaito agreed.

"Well, apparently Bailey Corporation just won a big contract from the government to do something. I didn't know what they were doing. I have a feeling that I want to go over the evidence from the university again to see if it says anything about Burris or Bailey."

"Not yet...can we get access to they're corporate?" Kaito inquired.

"They're out of our range. It'd be dangerous if we go there because it's too far to be able to return home safely in the case of an emergency. The teleportation patches won't work past a distance of 55 miles. Burris Industrial's HQ is in another city 60 miles away, and The Bailey Corporation's HQ is in a town 75 miles away."

"Save the idea for later. Once we obtain more information, we might need to go there and collect the pieces of the puzzle, and maybe defeat Calne Ca."

* * *

><p>The young man with spiky white hair with red streaks and black tips knelt before Calne Ca.<p>

"Milord, what is it that you desire from the second-in-command of the late Kiku Juon? I was merely her subordinate."

"Your name is Achilles Solitaire, am I correct?"

"Affirmative. That is my name."

"Mr. Solitaire, you will be taking over the position of General for the late Kiku Juon."

"As you wish, milord."

Achilles stood up from kneeling and turned around, his long black coat trembling as he walked away.

Zatsune was standing by, having watched the entire conversation.

"Milord, are you sure that he is the right one to take over for General Juon?" she asked.

"I know it is not policy to have a second-in-command take over immediately and without considering any other options, but he fits the bill for General nicely," Calne replied.

"Don't you remember what we did to him and that other girl? Has he left the group already, and we haven't noticed?"

"We shall see..."

* * *

><p>Neru sat down next to Len and nervously twiddled her fingers.<p>

"...so...you're ready for this?" Len asked.

"No...not that. I'm ready to strike up a romantic relationship with you..."

"And not sexual yet, right?"

"Of course...but can I start with a snapshot from my past."

"Oh...what's that?"

"Poledance or lapdance. Which one do you want?"

Len gulped.

"Start with a kiss, and then move onto those 'snapshots'," Len asserted.

"Okay..."

Neru moved in closer towards Len, moving her mouth towards his, her eyes closed, lips ready to place a kiss.

_Chu!_

Len and Neru both blushed and then they both started to giggle loudly.

* * *

><p>Achilles Solitaire walked down the street towards his motorcycle. He mounted the motorcycle and sped away towards the highway. He was going to go to his own personal base in Burris Industrial.<p>

_I want to take the CCC down. I have ever since Zatsune betrayed me and Raven Carter._

The image of a girl with waist-length pale blond hair wearing a black suit and tie with pleated black short skirt.

"I need to get back to Burris Industrial and contact the Salvation Elite to take the CCC down."

* * *

><p>Raven Carter flipped her long pale blond hair out of her green eyes and stared out the window of Burris Industrial's HQ.<p>

She looked down and saw that Achilles had arrived at the front door of the building. She immediately took the elevator down to the ground floor and ran towards Achilles as she hugged him.

"Got any news?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I've been promoted to General in the CCC. I want to ally with the Salvation Elite before I do anything further with the CCC."

"Should I call them?"

"I want to visit them directly, okay?"

"Okay. When do we go to them?"

"If the CCC sees you, you'll become a major target and my cover will be blown. You're supposed to be dead!"

"What if they don't see me?"

Achilles sighed.

"Now is not the time to go do something. However..." Achilles petered off.

"However what?"

"...just write these names down."

Raven rushed to grab a pen and paper and then started to list the names down.

"Big Al. Sweet Ann. Miku Hatsune. Kaito Shion. Len Kagamine. Rin Kagamine. Meiko Sakine."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Hiyama?" Miku asked.<p>

"Ah. Ms. Hatsune. You scared me a bit," Kiyoteru smiled when he turned around to face Miku.

"Have you ever tried to extend the distance that a teleportation patch can go?"

"No. Why?"

"It's really good in its current form, but I need one with a farther range," Miku requested.

_Hmm...that's relatively easy. Increase the amount and measurement of the reactants, the effects and characteristics of the products will be magnified,_ Kiyoteru thought to himself.

"I can try that. It's gonna take a while, though, considering I've got work on the cause and the solution," Kiyoteru sighed.

"The solution is the plague to wipe out the andro's, right?" Miku guessed.

"Correct. I've got to be very careful and keep it contained because I've got something that I'm not sure will only harm andros. I've still got a couple test andros that I'm not going to use yet because I'm not ready to test it fully because it might spread."

"It's made up of fermented stuff! How could that kill a human?" Miku questioned loudly.

"I think that in these concentrations, getting the virus means that you immediately drop dead of acute alcohol poisoning because of there's a really high chance of it raising your BAC to dangerous levels."

"But the alcohol is more dangerous to the andros, right?"

"Alcohol can weaken an andro by a huge amount, and in extreme cases it might be deadly toxic."

"...Why haven't we thought of this solution before?" Miku asked.

"I'm the head scientist here, okay? I practically handle all of this. It's probably my fault," Kiyoteru replied in a tired manner.

"...Okay...I'll just leave you here and I wish you good luck."

"Bye, Miku."

Miku stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, leaving Kiyoteru alone in his lab.


	14. Confession

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Raven pulled Achilles down onto the bed and started to fiercely kiss him. She still had the schoolgirls uniform on, and he still was wearing his coat, but that was about to change.<p>

Raven removed Achilles's coat and threw it on the floor, then unzipped the leather jacket underneath, throwing that on the floor, leaving Achilles in his white undershirt.

_Mmmph...mmmm...mwah...mmmph!_

Achilles ran his hands through Raven's silky pale blond hair, while Raven ran her hand down Achilles muscular arms, slowly moving her hands to the straps.

Suddenly, Raven forcefully tore off Achilles's undershirt, revealing his ripped torso.

Raven felt herself get a bit aroused, so she removed her blazer and tie, then took off her dress shirt, leaving her in her blue and white striped bra.

Achilles began to feel himself get a bit erect at the sight of Raven's body, so he took off his pants and kissed Raven deeply, grappling with her and feeling her bare, smooth, flawless skin.

_Mmmm...mmmph...mmmuuuhmmmph...mmm!_

* * *

><p>Leon brought the sword down on Kaito, who blocked the strike and round-kicked Leon in the side.<p>

"Oof!...arrrgh!" Leon groaned.

"Come on! You can do better than that! You chose that damn sword and you've done really well with it!"

"I know that!"

Miku was observing the beatdown that Kaito was giving Leon when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

It was Kiyotery.

Turning around, she smiled at him.

"Dr. Hiyama, why aren't you at the lab?"

"I feel like that...now that I'm almost halfway done with the solution, I feel like I need to confess something to you."

"I'm already dating Kaito. You know that."

"No, no, no! It's not that. I was involved with...well...ummm..." Kiyoteru stuttered.

"You were involved with what? Oh...oh my god!" Miku screamed.

"Yes, I was one of the scientists involved in Bailey Corporation's superhuman creation program that caused The Blast."

"...I think I know why you kept it from us. You were ashamed."

"...Y-Y-Yes...it's very obvious...I'm responsible for the destruction of 90% of the world's population. 40% were killed, and 50% were mutated."

We're not going to kick you out for this. You're too much of a part of the team to be lost. I'll keep it a secret as best I can. Keep up the good work."

Miku turned her back towards the clashing of swords.

* * *

><p>Raven kissed Achilles deeply and fiercely, while they continued to grapple with each other.<p>

Achilles reach around to unbuckle Raven's bra, which fell off to reveal her E-cup breasts with her salmon pink nipples. Her breasts jiggled a bit.

Achilles put his hand on Raven's large right breast and gave it a tight squeeze, which caused Raven to moan loudly. It was so soft and squishy.

Raven hugged Achilles close and her breasts compressed against his chest. She then gave him another deep kiss.

_Mmm...mmwahchu...mmmph...mmm...chu!...chu!_

Raven took hold of Achilles's black boxers and forcefully pulled them down, revealing his erect large 7-inch penis.

"Oooh...I like it..." Raven cooed while staring at Achilles's dick, "Do me up the ass before giving me it in the vagina."

"Will do," Achilles smiled.

Raven slipped off her panties to reveal her nice, tight ass. She got on all fours and presented her backside to Achilles. She shook her body and her ass jiggled a bit.

Achilles closed the distance between his dick and Raven's ass and stuck in in her.

"Ah!" Raven yelped.

Achilles paused.

"Are you okay?" Achilles asked in a concerned manner.

"Uuuunh...please...keep going," Raven moaned.

Achilles continued to thrust his penis into Raven's ass, with both of the participants moaning and groaning with pleasure, Achilles occasionally slapping Raven's ass.

"Unf...uuuh!...aah...yahh!"

"Huff...ungh...unf...aaah..."

* * *

><p>"My Lord Calcium, what is it you require?" Zatsune questioned.<p>

"...Have you ever suspected that one of your associates is a traitor?" Calne responded.

Zatsune pause and processed what this meant.

"Milord, who are you suspecting? I assure you that if he or she is found out, they will pay for this with their lives."

"...I need you to gather a history and have some surveillance on our recently elected general."

"You mean Achilles Solitaire?"

"Correct."

"I'll see what I can do, Milord."

* * *

><p>Finally, after what seemed like hours of humping Raven's ass, Achilles came. He groaned with pleasure when he shot his cum into Raven's tight ass.<p>

"Unnnngh..."

Achilles removed his penis from Raven's ass. Raven looked back on him with a tired look in her eyes and smiled.

"...I-I-I-I'm ready to get my vag fucked."

Raven turned her self face-up, lay her body completely down on the bed, and sprawled herself across it, presenting her sopping wet folds for Achilles to penetrate.

Achilles lay down on top of Raven and fondled her breasts a bit, before slowly inserting his dick into her vag, and Raven groaned with pleasure at the feeling of penetration.

Achilles began to thrust into Raven's vagina and he groaned with pleasure when her's vagina tightened on his penis.

After about 45 minutes of pleasuring and thrusting, Achilles finally felt himself cumming.

"Ahh...I'm about to cum...unf..."

Raven could only let out a loud moan in response.

Achilles yelped with pleasure when he shot a laminar stream of cum into Raven's vagina. He then pulled out and Raven started breathing heavily.

"How was I?" Achilles huffed.

"You were amazing as usual...we have to contact the Salvation Elite...but I'm tired..."

Raven plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

Achilles lay down on the bed and put his arms around Raven's nude body, which made her smile in her sleep. Then, Achilles lay down his head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Len was staring at Neru while he was sitting on a lounge chair. Neru was wearing a skimpy sky-blue string bikini.<p>

"You are ready for the lap dance?" Neru asked.

Len hesitated, then nodded slightly.

Neru began to shake her hips slowly and seductively, bending her knees while running her hands down her scantily-clad body.

Len stared as she raised her arms above her head before letting them fall down her perfect figure.

Then, Neru crawled onto the lounge chair and got on all fours, pinning Len to the soft surface.

Neru moved her face towards Len's, smelling his scent while moving her head up his neck and to his face.

_Hmmm...he does smell really good..._

Neru's nails traveled down Len's arm and Len twitched nervously.

Neru paused what she was doing.

"Are you okay? Should I stop? Because I will if you want me to stop..." she asked in a concerned manner.

"No...no, please continue," Len answered quietly.

Neru listened to what he said and continued to give Len a lap dance.

Once she was finished, she sighed and cuddled against Len.

"You like that?" she smiled.

"Yeah...I kind of did..." Len responded.

"Can we...you know..."

"Maybe later...I feel like there's something more important we have to focus on..."


	15. Arrival

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Achilles and Raven woke up, still naked from the sex they had and looked at each other.<p>

"Are you ready?" Raven asked.

Achilles nodded. He got out of the bed, got his black boxers on, put on his black pants, black combat boots, and white undershirt. Achilles slipped his black leather jacket on and zipped it up before slipping on the black leather trench coat. He ran his hands through his white hair with red streaks and black tips.

Raven got her panties and bra on, slipped on the black pleated skirt, black thigh-highs, and black loafers. She put her white dress shirt on, tied her black tie, and put on the black blazer and buttoned it up. She grabbed her two Glock 19s and put them in the holsters on her thigh-highs.

Achilles grabbed two Beretta 92FS and put them in the holster under his coat. He put his katana in a sheath on his trench coat.

Achilles and Raven took the elevator down and found Achilles's motorcycle.

"Let's get to the Salvation Elite headquarters. It's gonna be a long drive..."

* * *

><p>"Miku, I need to talk to you about something," Kaito said sternly. He was sitting a chair with his arms crossed.<p>

"What? What do you need to talk about with me?" Miku asked.

"What was Hiyama doing out of his lab and why he was talking to you?"

"He told me something about what he was before the blast. That's all I'm going to say."

"...He told you something really important, right? Could you tell me what it is?"

"I'm sorry. I promised him I would keep his secret from the rest of us."

"It'll get out sooner or later. So why don't you tell me?"

"I'll let you guess..."

"...was he a scientist for Bailey Corporation?"

Miku sighed and nodded her head.

"Why didn't you mention this as part of your backstory?"

"I actually didn't know; I wasn't part of the science department..."'

Kaito uncrossed his arms and put them at as sides as he breathed a deep breath while laying back on the chair.

Suddenly, the intruder alarm went off.

"Damn!" Miku exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Aoki Lapis stepped out of the elevator and pointed a MP5 at Raven Carter and Achilles Solitaire.<p>

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" she growled.

"We're survivors that would like to become allies with your group," Raven responded.

Aoki stared at him with suspicion. She pulled out one of her sai and rushed at Achilles, pinning him to the wall and holding her sai to his neck while holding her MP5 to his chest.

"How can we know that we can trust you, eh?"

Achilles was surprised at the girl's strength, speed, and ferocity, given that she looked like a hentai character.

"Were you an adult actr-_unf!_"

Aoki had punched Achilles in the stomach. He fell unconscious.

"You two are going to have to deal with Miku and Kaito yourselves."

Aoki pulled out some handcuffs and walked over to Raven.

"Get your hands behind your back."

Aoki stared at Raven, who cowered a bit.

"Get your motherfucking hands behind your motherfucking back."

Raven stood there, shaking.

"Do it!" Aoki raised her voice.

Raven still didn't move and inch.

"DO IT!" Aoki screamed.

Raven slowly and shakily moved her hands behind her back and Aoki quickly cuffed her before dragging the knocked out Achilles and the cuffed Raven up towards the elevator and closed the door, heading for the 30th floor.

CUL's voice echoed in Aoki's ear.

_That was a nice show. You told me that you were an adult actress, right? You aren't tough as nails, right?_

Aoki pressed her bluetooth.

"Believe it or not, that was geniune. You and Merli are the only people I really associated with. Yeah, we talked about our lives before the blast. You're were a dealer in a casino, I believe."

CUL let out a wry laugh.

_Yeah...I remember the days of working behind the red velvet rope in the high roller's area, seeing fortunes fall and rise..._

The elevator door opened onto the thirtieth floor.

Aoki shook her head when she saw Kaito and Miku making out in their underwear.

_I used to do this all the time...I used have sex a lot. It was a living for me._

She sighed.

"HEY, YA TWO LOVEBIRDS!" Aoki screamed.

Miku and Kaito quickly pulled apart and they chuckled nervously when they saw Aoki standing there.

Aoki threw Achilles into the room, where opened his eyes and groaned.

"Uuugh...where am I?"

Aoki pushed Raven onto the ground.

"Aagh!" she yelped.

"Why don't we utilize this girl more often?" Kaito whispered into Miku's ear.

"I don't know; is there such thing as too cruel and heartless in this world?" Miku whispered back.

Kaito shrugged.

"Okay...what are your names?" he asked.

Achilles got up and brushed himself off, while Aoki uncuffed Raven who got off of the floor and stumbled a bit before standing straight up.

Achilles breathed a deep breath.

"I'm Achilles Solitaire."

"I'm Raven Carter."

"Why have you come here?" Miku questioned.

"We want to ally with your group of survivors."

"Hmph...well...you've show how much you're worth us. Bad first impression, getting tossed in front of us. However, we still have the problem of the fact that you're armed, and thus we cannot trust you as survivors. We might be able to talk more if we confiscated your weapons."

Aoki jumped up.

"I'll start frisking them."

Aoki immediately pulled the Glock 19s out of the holsters on Raven's thigh-highs and threw them on the floor. Aoki switched over to Achilles, took his katana out of its sheath, and threw it on the ground. She then found the two Barretta 92FSs and threw them on the ground.

Miku and Kaito stared at each other.

"Now that you're disarmed, we can talk about this. If you can persuade us to ally with you, you might be able to have those weapons back," Miku explained.

"So, why should we ally with you?" Kaito asked.

* * *

><p>Yamine Aku and Zatsune Miku stared at the screen.<p>

Yamine sighed and facepalmed.

"Not even a week of being a general and he's already a double agent," she lamented.

"Should we send people after him?" Zatsune asked her.

"No shit, we will," Yamine responded.

"Right now?"

"No...now is not the right time. We need to wait until they're completely off guard."

"The traitor and his girlfriend are disarmed. Wouldn't it be a good time to attack?" Zatsune inquired.

"They're still on their guard; they're disarmed, but not helpless."


	16. Reflection

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Hiyama took a deep breath. He was almost done with creating the solution.<p>

_It is almost time for me to fix what I've done..._

* * *

><p>The computer in front of Kiyoteru beeped and blipped as he watched his senior scientists fiddled with a mixture.<p>

They were murmuring and muttering, and there was a large tank with a brain in it.

One of the scientists approached Kiyoteru.

"Hiyama, ready the transformation chamber."

Kiyoteru sighed.

"Will do, Dr. Caine."

Dr. Caine walked away from the fresh face which had just recently been promoted from a desk job.

Kiyoteru put his fingers on the keyboard and started to clack away at it.

"Readying the systems..."

An authorization screen popped up onto the screen.

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow and typed in the password.

"C...a...l...c...i...u...m."

The transformation chamber whirred for a bit, then started bubbling heavily.

A scientist raised a test tube into the air, shook it a bit, and then looked at the other scientists, who nodded.

The scientist attached the test tube to something that resembled a IV stand, except high tech. The substance quickly emptied out of the test tube and flowed into the tank with the brain in it.

The brain began to slowly transform into a sort of frame, but that frame turned into a hideous mechanized skeleton.

The scientists stood in front of the tank, their breath taken away by the sight in front of him.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble heavily and the lab started to fall apart before the tank started overflowing.

Then, silence.

A huge explosion spread throughout the room and straight towards Hiyama.

Kiyoteru saw his life flash before his eyes when he saw the blast.

He closed his eyes and waited for himself to die. He lay down and took his last breath.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru's eyes flickered open. The sunlight shined upon him through a gigantic hole in the ceiling.<p>

"...What happened?"

Kiyoteru's mouth dropped open when he saw what happened to the scientists.

They were all dead.

"Am I alone in the world?"

Kiyoteru got up and walked out of the lab and into the office right outside.

He sighed. The room was dark, but the sunlight shined through the windows, revealing some of the dead bodies.

"Grachhackoanoan...Grungoannn..."

Hiyama's ears perked up.

"...What was that?"

Suddenly, he felt a cold presence in front of him.

A midnight black, horrifyingly disfigured, monstrous thing was standing over him.

It tried to grab at Kiyoteru, but he twitched his body and dodged.

The creature was right in front of him and Kiyoteru sped away at lightning speed.

The humanoid abomination lumbered forward, trying to catch up with Hiyama.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I can fix the mess I've made...<em>

Kiyoteru shook himself out of his trance and continued his work.

* * *

><p>"So, you're a double agent for the CCC...that's why we should ally?" Kaito questioned, "that's not very persuasive to me."<p>

"Hmm...I think that I think I'd like to ally with them..." Miku objected.

"Why?"

"Well...I think that they can do better than their first impression."

"Oh, getting their asses tossed in he-" Kaito snarked but was interrupted.

"We're allies. I exercise my authority."

Kaito sighed and didn't object.

"Can we get our clothes on?" Kaito asked Miku.

"Yeah...let's do that."

Kaito and Miku scrambled to get their clothes.

* * *

><p>Neru took off her modesty shorts, leaving both her and Len nude.<p>

"Is it your first time, Neru?" Len asked nervously while staring at Neru's naked body.

"I had a boyfriend that I was hoping to marry. I was a stripper. If those apply to me, I think that it's highly unlikely that this is my first time...is it your first time?" Neru questioned.

"Y-y-yeah...it's my first time..." Len mumbled.

"Can I show you the ropes of what to do?" Neru offered. She smiled at Len.

"S-sure," Len stammered.

Neru approached Len and threw her arms around Len's neck. Then, she gave him a deep kiss.

Len was a little shocked by the event, and his eyes were wide open. Both he and Neru were blushing up a storm.

Eventually, Len relaxed into the kiss, closed his eyes, and began fighting back against Neru's tongue.

* * *

><p>"Lord Calcium, it is not under my authority to command you, but I suggest that we attack now befo-" Yamine was about to say something, but was interrupted by Calne Ca.<p>

"Yamine...my orders stand. Get ready for the attack, but don't move our troops," the mechanized skeleton commanded sternly.

"Yes, milord. Forgive me for my insubordination."

"Accepted, but if you disobey those orders, death will be upon your head and all of your co-conspirators."

Yamine walked away from Calne's throne room and took a deep breath outside the door.

_I know that it is time to attack, and so I will. I will succeed, and then I shall betray Calne Ca. I will get away with it..._

* * *

><p>Neru hugged Len closer and knocked him down onto the bed, where they continued to make out. Len was being active as a participant, but tentative in his every move.<p>

Neru broke off the kiss and nibbled on Len's ear.

"Ow! That hurt!" Len squealed.

Neru stopped interacting with that area.

_His penis isn't erect enough for me to fuck him in any way. I can't do any fancy tricks with him. He's probably not going to do oral or anal. He's a beginner; go easy on him and start with vaginal. Maybe later I can explore a bit more..._

Neru shook herself out of her trance.

"Lay down. Please."

Len did as he was told. Since he was a completely inexperienced virgin, he would do anything that his partner said he needed to do.

Neru lay down next to Len and started to massage and lick his torso. Len started to moan softly. She noticed that his erection immediately propped up to full length.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She grabbed a condom and stuck it on Len's dick.

"Okay, you're ready to stick you penis in me," Neru informed Len.

Len gulped and watched Neru spread her legs and revealed her wet folds.

Len slowly and tentatively stuck his erect dick into her vagina, and started to thrust slowly and tentatively.

Neru started to breath heavily and moan loudly at the feeling of Len inside her.

After 30 minutes of Len thrusting into Neru, Len came into the condom with a loud groan.

Once he felt himself completely done with cumming into the condom, he quickly pulled out of Neru, who exhaled when Len's penis left her vagina.

"H-H-How was I?" Len asked quietly.

"You were great," Neru gasped.

The two fell asleep on the bed.


	17. Climactic Part I

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>"All right, bozos! I am one of your supreme commanders now! Calne Ca is no longer your leader!" Yamine screamed at the top of her lungs. Zatsune was standing beside her, cackling and laughing along. The two generals were standing over their entire controlled forces. Their forces were ready to do whatever the two generals wanted them to do.<p>

"All hail Yamine!" Yamine's forces chanted.

"Long live Zatsune!" Zatsune's army cried in unison.

Calne Ca was on the other side of the door to the huge auditorium.

She sighed.

"Very well, you two...the wages of this is death. Besides, I can build my own army. I never really needed you."

Calne Ca raised her hand, and fluid began to flow out of her palm and onto the floor, spreading and breaking off into hundreds of puddles.

The hundreds of puddles began to bubble at the same time, eventually rising up to form humanoid mannequins, which turned towards Calne Ca and knelt down before her.

"Now, my servants, we take out all three of our traitors and our ultimate target and attack them now..."

* * *

><p>Kaito heard the approach of many footsteps near the building, marching in unison towards the Salvation Elite headquarters. He was sitting in the chair, still talking to Achilles and Raven.<p>

"I think that someone's coming. We all know who it is, right? Get ready, everybody..." Kaito petered off.

Miku rushed to the intercom system and picked up the phone.

"Warning! Everybody, Calne Ca's forces are approaching the building! Arm yourselves to the teeth, and don't give up! Some of you may die today...but we will defeat them, and that is what matters! Dawn is approaching!"

Miku put the phone down.

"Take back your weapons. We need all the help we can get."

"Since the rebels got their forces gathered behind them in a combined coalition, I think that I could gather my forces to fight for us..."

"Already here, sir!"

The elevator door closed behind a man in his 40's in a black track suit, red sneakers, and a bulletproof vest underneath. Kaito and Miku withdrew their Glock 26s and pointed it at them man.

"Kevin Wells? Is that you?" Achilles asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. It is indeed Lieutenant Kevin Wells. All of Calne's forces have deserted her, and she's created her own mannequin army to fill for us. We maintain our loyalty to you and your allies."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"So...you're not going to betray us," he questioned. Kaito was still suspicious.

"No. We're not going to do that," Wells responded.

Miku squinted her eyebrows.

"How many men do you have?" Miku asked.

"Just over 200," Wells responded.

Kaito shot a glance at Miku, who nodded.

"Fine. You'll be part of this fight."

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru was finished with the solution and was ready to unleash it upon the world.<p>

There was only one problem.

There were no andros in the area to spread the disease.

"This is probably one of the few times where I actually need a horde of andros around."

Then, he heard the stomping of footsteps going down the stairs outside.

Kiyoteru stepped outside to see an endless line of soldiers marching down the stairs.

He noticed that they did not have the symbol of the Calne Ca Cult on their chest armor.

_What is this?_

* * *

><p>Yamine's army stopped in front of the glass entrance to the Salvation Elite's headquarters and pointed their guns at the glass protecting the building.<p>

Achilles told his troop to line up against the door, kneel down, and fire at will. Some of the troops even set up a railgun.

The troops got into position, facing against Yamine's army.

"All right, ladies. We're going to defeat these bastards and bring dawn to the world!" Achilles yelled, "now, fire at will!"

The 200 soldiers of the Salvation Elite opened fire on the 200 soldiers of Yamine's army.

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the lobby.

The 200 soldiers of Yamine's army

Suddenly, a presence sped by Achilles and delivered a strike at him. Achilles quickly pulled out his katana and blocked the strike.

_Clang!_

The figure unblurred to reveal that Yamine Aku had rushed up and was attempting to infiltrate the Salvation Elite's headquarters.

Yamine took another strike at Achilles, then dodged the gunfire sent in her direction by Raven's two TEC-9s.

Yamine smirked as she turned away from Achilles and headed towards Raven, who continued to shoot at her, but continued to miss.

Something knocked Yamine out of the way.

The dust cleared to reveal that Merli was the one who had taken the strike at Yamine.

Merli rushed at Yamine again, but was kicked in the stomach and was sent flying backwards towards the wall, where she slammed into the wall and Merli fainted.

"Dammit! Man down!" Achilles yelled over the din of gunfire.

A third wave of gunfire was heard, and more footsteps were approaching.

Yamine's forces were getting hammered from both sides of the battlefield. As their numbers quickly diminished, the person behind the attack on their flank was revealed.

Zatsune Miku was standing there, with her giant scythe in her hand.

"Z-Z-Z-Zatsune? Why?" Yamine asked, bewildered.

"You think I was going to share that throne with you, bitch? Well, you thought wrong."

Zatsune twirled her scythe and then jumped at Yamine and slammed the scythe down on the ground, getting it stuck in the white sandstone floor of the lobby. She pulled it out just in time to block a strike from Yamine's katana.

* * *

><p>CUL was watching the battle in the lobby from the security booth with an open mouth.<p>

"Holy shit..."

She was unconsciously reaching for her deck of cards and readied it to fight in the battle.

CUL rushed out of the security booth and out into the lobby. She pulled five cards out of her deck and fired them at Zatsune's forces, striking their targets in the neck and making them fall to the ground, their wounds gushing with blood.

The din of gunfire continued and Achilles's forces' numbers were beginning to dwindle at a rapid rate.

Suddenly, a fourth wave of footsteps approached the building. These were scattered and slow.

Then, a collective disembodied groaning.

"HOLY SHIT!" Raven screamed. She saw the massive horde of andros approaching the building.

_They were probably attracted by the sound and smell of flesh and blood. _

Zatsune's forces turned away from the remnants of Achilles's forces and towards the gigantic horde of andros.

* * *

><p>Miku grabbed the intercom system phone.<p>

"ATTACK! ATTACK!"

Kaito grabbed his longsword and headed into the elevator.

"I'll see you down there," he winked at Miku.

"You betcha," Miku replied.


	18. Climactic Part II

**Please review.**

**So, this fic is almost ending. YAY!**

* * *

><p>Len, Rin, and Neru rushed down the fire stairs towards the lobby to fight against the andros and Zatsune's forces.<p>

"Are you all ready?" Rin asked.

"More ready than ever," Neru smiled.

"Sure, I am."

Finally, they reached the fire door. Neru kicked the door and it opened into the sight of a huge battle.

Zatsune's forces were entering the building, with a horde of andros slowly lumbering behind them.

Neru rushed forward and started to mow down Zatsune's forces, with the help of a constant stream of crossbow bolts and shotgun shells from Len and Rin.

Neru stabbed a soldier in the neck and severed his carotid artery. She drew the spear staff from the wound and blood sprayed out everywhere. Neru then twirled the spear staff and cut a soldier in half.

Len looked out the corner of his eye and saw Yamine boarding the elevator and pressing a button.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru loaded the solution into a vaporizer and got ready to release the plague.<p>

"Not so fast!" Kiyoteru heard a voice out of the elevator

"Huh?"

Hiyama grabbed his bo staff just in time to block Yamine's katana strike.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kiyoteru asked.

Yamine let out a little chuckle.

"So, you're the possessor to the Key to Dawn...can I have it?" she asked cutely.

"I've already dissolved it into the plague. It's gone. I'm sorry, you can't have it," Kiyoteru explained.

"What?! How dare you? I'll destroy you!"

Yamine jumped into the air and slammed her katana down onto the ground. Kiyoteru rolled out of the way.

"I'm not gonna let you steal it!" Kiyoteru cried.

* * *

><p>Zatsune spun around to block a strike.<p>

"Who is that? Who just attacked me?...Oh...it's you..." she smiled at Kaito.

"I'm your opponent, ya bitch!"

"Yes...I would love to be your opponent," Zatsune cackled while blushing.

Kaito slashed at Zatsune and barely missed her. His opponent's ears perked up and Zatsune furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh...you can't do that, baby...you almost killed me, and I love you!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to break your heart!"

Kaito jumped up into the air and Zatsune responded in kind.

"You think you can get me, don't you?" she smiled, "I don't think you ca-uuugh!"

Kaito landed some distance away from Zatsune, who landed, dropped on the ground, fell on her knees, and then on her face.

She was dead in a pool of blood.

Kaito then saw a mechanized skeleton floating outside.

"Mr. Shion, I want to thank you for doing some of my work for me. Here is your reward."

Kaito dodged some gunfire from an unknown source.

There was a large amount of mechanical footsteps outside of the office building.

"It's Calne's mannequins!" Achilles yelled.

Suddenly, something landed on the ground.

Haku had jumped from her floor and down onto the ground. She pulled out her two Berretta 92FSs and started to fire tons of bullets at the soldiers, andros, and mannequins.

"Die, die, everybody die!" she yelled.

Haku jumped up into the air and started firing on the mannequins down on the ground.

The elevator dinged and opened.

Emerging from the elevator was Miku, Ring, Hibiki, Yukari, Kokone, and Teto.

Miku immediately rushed into the fight, slashing and chopping at whatever stood in her way.

"Come on! We need to fight."

_KABOOM!_

There was a large explosion in the middle of the mannequins, sending them flying off and shattering when they land.

Lily had fired her rocket launcher, which he dropped in exchange for a T91 assault rifle on her back. She started firing it at some of the andros.

Ring jumped up and stabbed an andro with her foil fencing sword, while Hibiki slashed an andro in the chest before stabbing it through the heart. It fell down to the ground and died.

Teto started to shoot at Calne's mannequins with her Para-Ordance P18.9. After a while, Teto pulled out a few of her throwing knives and throwing them at a couple targets.

By now, Zatsune's forces were depleted completely, and the only things standing were the Salvation Elite, a couple hundred andros, and a couple hundred mannequins.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru spun the bo staff and tried to strike Yamine on the head, which Yamine blocked and tried to stab Kiyoteru, who jumped backwards and flipped in the air.<p>

Yamine smirked and let out a little chuckle.

"You think that you can escape me? I don't think you can...you're just a scientist, Kiyoteru."

Yamine ran forwards, ready to strike at Kiyoteru, who kept himself on guard and blocked her next three strikes with her bo staff.

Kiyoteru kicked Yamine in the stomach.

"Oof...fucking hell!"

Yamine smiled evilly and jumped up and furiously slashed at Kiyoteru. She sent strike after strike towards Kiyoteru, who was getting tired blocking every strike at lightning speed.

"You'll never escape. You've enraged me, and you will pay!" Yamine cackled.

* * *

><p>Meiko spun around and cracked her whip, hitting a mannequin in the side and shattering into a million pieces. She then wrapped the whip around an andro's neck, picking it up and slamming it into the ground repeatedly.<p>

Luka slashed at a mannequin with her naginata. The monstrous, disfigured fell to the ground. She jumped into the air and stabbed a mannequin, pinning it to the ground. The mannequin curiously exploded into goo. Luka looked up at Calne Ca and saw that she was holding her arm a bit, as if in pain.

Tohoku drew back an arrow and took aim at an andro and fired. The andro started to burn up and melted into a thin liquid.

Gumi swung her meteor hammer into the body of a mannequin and it shattered into a million pieces. The pieces fell into the ground, then melted into a translucent good.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru was sweating and he was exhausted from fighting off Yamine Aku. He felt weak, like he couldn't move anymore.<p>

"You're dead! No question about it!" Yamine laughed.

Eventually she cornered Kiyoteru next to the machine that would unleash the solution on the world.

Yamine raised her sword, about to bring it down.

_Slice!_

Kiyoteru screamed in pain when Yamine brought her sword down on his right leg and severed it. Blood spilled out from the wound.

Kiyoteru's hand crawled up to the button to unleash the solution.

_I may not have been entirely at fault, but I think that I was justified in feeling guilty._

_Now my death is upon me, and I feel like I have one last thought._

_I repent for my action, and this final action is the way I'll fix what I've done on top of my repentance._

Kiyoteru coughed up blood when Yamine cut off his left arm.

Mustering all his remaining strength, he pressed the button to release the solution.


	19. Climactic Part III

**Please review.**

**This is the last chapter! The main storyline is ending! We only have the epilogue to go!**

* * *

><p>A loud hissing noise was heard throughout the lab as the solution was unleashed upon the world.<p>

Kiyoteru breathed his last breath, before Yamine made the final strike, driving her bloody sword right through Kiyoteru's heart.

Yamine started to chuckle, then giggle, then broke out full laughter.

"HAHAHAHA-UUUNGH!"

Yamine looked down to see the blade of a longsword driven through her chest.

"Kaito...Shion..."

Kaito withdrew the blood-covered blade of his longsword out of Yamine's chest. She coughed up blood, knelt down onto the ground, and fell flat on her face. Yamine was dead.

* * *

><p>The plague spread throughout the world in minutes. Andros and feras were falling by the thousands a second, slumping down to the ground, killed by their dangerously high blood alcohol level.<p>

Honne stabbed a mannequin in the balls with his machete, before quickly bringing up the machete slicing the mannequin in half. The mannequin melted into the dissipating goo.

Salvation Elite was tearing through the army of mannequins like wet paper.

Calne Ca was convulsing in the air as though she was being beaten and mutilated. Suddenly let out a mechanical scream.

"AAAAAGH! NOT THESE POWERS! I'M GONNA LOSE THEM!"

Calne Ca slammed down into the ground from her spot in the air.

The mannequin army that she created melted into the dissipating glue.

Calne Ca quickly got up and withdrew a giant katana from her back and chuckled.

"Still, I have the powers to go on. Come forth, Miku Hatsune. Face me in battle. One-on-one. But first, let me reveal a couple of secrets."

Miku stepped forward and readied her katana.

The entire Salvation Elite stood still and silent, watching Miku approach Calne Ca.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me...attacks or secrets."

"Hmph...well...do you know what killed Big Al and Sweet Ann?"

Miku's eyes lit up. She had been waiting for this moment. She had an idea, but she wanted the truth.

"What the hell happened to them?"

"Ahh...did you know that they were my fellow products of the Bailey Corporation experiments?"

Miku decided to introduce her hypothesis on the circumstances of their deaths in that very moment.

"Let me guess...they were about to be mutated into andros, but their superhuman elements prevented them from becoming one. So instead they were mysteriously sick and they died from the andro bite?"

"Correct...I don't have any other secrets to tell you! Let's fight!"

"You're on!"

Miku ran up to Calne Ca and tried to slash her with her katana, but Calne Ca spun out of the way and spin-kicked Miku backwards, slamming her into the white sandstone wall with great force.

"Aaagh!" Miku cried in pain and she clutched her arm. Her arm was bleeding fresh bright red blood due to broken glass. Miku steeled herself throughout the sharp pain and got up, readied her katana, and rushed at Calne Ca, smiling through the pain she was going through.

Miku jumped through the air and slammed her katana in Calne Ca's direction, only to have her blade blocked. Calne Ca pushed her backwards, slamming her into the ground.

_Damn! I'm getting my ass handed to me!_

Calne Ca's eyes darted to the right to block a strike from the right.

"So...Leon...you want to fight me? Fine, I can still handle both of you!"

Leon tried to strike Calne's hip with his sword, but was blocked and kicked in the face. He fell down onto the ground, but rolled out of the way of the next strike from above.

Miku approached Calne Ca and ducked a sideways strike from her, using the interval to successfully cut off Calne Ca's leg.

Calne Ca let out a mechanical screech, like metal scraping against metal.

Calne fell over, her balance lost from having her leg cut off.

Leon raised his sword above Calne Ca, ready to bring down the superhuman and end it all.

Kaito was watching from the sidelines, and nodded slightly when Leon shot a glance towards him.

Leon plunged his sword into Calne Ca's chest, and she began to convulse and scream in pain.

Calne Ca continued to squirm and shriek until she finally fell still, dead.

There should be cheering, but there was silence.

The age of nightfall was over.

* * *

><p>Len looked out from the rooftop of the building and sighed as he saw the empty streets. It was very foggy.<p>

"Len?"

Len looked behind him.

Rin, Neru, Miku, and Kaito were standing behind him.

"Dawn has risen," Neru smiled.

"What happens now, huh?" Len asked.

"Well...we start to rebuild and repopulate, of course," Miku responded.

"How long is it going to take until the Earth is going to return to it's former glory, Miku?" Rin asked.

"I don't know...maybe 10, maybe 20, maybe 100 years, maybe even 1000 years."

"It's probably not going to be in our lifetime. It's probably our descendants who are going to eventually fix this mess," Kaito muttered.

"So, we just start to rebuild? How are we going to repopulate animal populations?" Len asked.

"Well, many endangered species are extinct from The Blast, killed by the solution, or eaten by andros," Miku explained.

"We'll figure this stuff as it goes on, all right?" Neru assured them.

"Hopefully, we can see our descendants fix all this, but we'll start by forming an organization to help rebuild the world," Rin suggested.

"The Rebuild Corps? I've been thinking that one up for years, but wasn't predicting on ever putting that into effect," Kaito answered. He ran his finger across his chin.

"Is that what you've been thinking about for the past 10 years, honey?" Miku asked.

"Yes...of course. What do you think about it? We make peace with other groups of survivors and work with them to start moving forward," Kaito responded.

"How many squares have we moved forward by, Len?" Rin asked.

Len paused to think about this question.

"We're moving forward to square 11. One step forward, and a step that we've worked hard for."

"So, when do we start? We've got a lot of work to do and we're gonna probably work for the rest of our lives towards making a future for our descendants," Neru asked.

"We start now, of course," Miku answered happily, "Dawn has risen, and the morning sun will eventually break through the horizon. We've just got to work for it."


	20. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter for this story.**

* * *

><p>Len and Neru married and had a child after the events of the story. Len began the work on forming the world economy (which was continued by others when he died), and Neru devoted her time to art and architecture recovery. Len died of a heart failure at age 94, Neru died of lung cancer at 95 on the same day. Curiously, they died on the same day as Kaito and Miku Notable achievements of their descendants include restoring electrical power to the world and recovering lost works of art.<p>

Rin became a worker for the Rebuild Corps and married a survivor outside of the Salvation Elite. They both were murdered in a double homicide when they were 55. Several Salvation Elite members attended their funerals. Notable achievement of her descendants are repopulating animal populations and recovering old literature.

Miku and Kaito married and had a child after the events of this story. They started to work towards government and law. Both of them died of natural causes at 98 and 100 on the same day. Curiously, they died on the same day as Len and Neru. An achievement of their descendant is reestablishing world governments.

Luka and Meiko became the leaders of the Rebuild and Repop Corps. They died in their sleep with their spouses. Their offspring did not have much of an impact.

Honne Dell and Lily eventually got into a relationship, broke up, and reconnected again. They both were major factors in the movement regarding the rebuilding of The Internet and making computers and electronics. They both died of natural causes. Notable achievements of their offspring include reestablishing electronic networks and removing the negative reputation that science had gained.

Avanna and Kiaito continued to be doctor and nurse, forming a medical organization to serve the rebuilding world. They were one of the few in their lifetime to make a long lasting achievement. They completely recovered medical technology, and even advanced it by a little.

Aoki Lapis went back to being an adult actress when the media began to recover and new culture was forming. However, she did not conceive, so her bloodline was lost when she died at age 65.

CUL began to reestablish the presence of gambling in the world, eventually becoming a tycoon of casinos. She was much of a help to Len when he was trying to work for the world economy. She died rich at age 103.

Teto was a major worker towards establishing an education system. Forming her first school and teaching, she eventually expanded into the first large school. She died in her sleep at age 89. Her descendants eventually completed the foundations of the educational systems.

Other members of the Salvation Elite made minor contributions to the rebuilding the Earth after the age of nightfall ended, but will not be covered here.

* * *

><p>"Mom, where are we going?" Hecuba Shion asked Miku as Miku drove down the highway. Hecuba was the 10 year old child of Miku and Kaito.<p>

"We're going to visit some old friends of ours, okay?" Miku answered sweetly.

"Okay...am I going to know anyone there?"

"Your teacher Mrs. Kasane will be there."

"Mrs. Kasane will be there?"

"Yes...we knew her a long time ago, but she hasn't contacted us since."

Some time later, they approached a familar office building, entered the parking lot, and parked the car. The family piled out of out and walking towards the newly restore lobby.

"Man, it's been a long time since we've been here, honey?" Kaito asked.

"It's been a long time. 10 years, I believe?" Miku replied.

"We put all those weapons into storage. In our will, we'll give her them, right?"

"It'll probably be a heirloom."

_What are Mom and Dad talking about?_

Hecuba was thinking to herself about her parents whispering to each other.

Hecuba shrugged in her mind.

Hecuba looked around at the people surrounding her, looking for Mrs. Kasane. Her eyes searched around until she found her teacher and Hecuba ran up towards her and gave Mrs. Kasane a big hug.

"Hello! How are you doing, Hecuba?" Teto cheered.

Meanwhile, Aiden Kagamine watched the pretty teal-haired girl hug the person who she obviously knew. Aiden didn't know anybody here. But it didn't hurt to get to know someone.

Aiden walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"H-H-H-Hi...I'm Aiden Kagamine...what's your name?" Aiden squeaked at her.

The teal-haired girl turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm Hecuba Shion...it's nice to meet you!" Hecuba smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Mmmph...mpmh...mmmwachu...mph...<em>

Aiden and Hecuba were kissing on to couch in their house, ready to have sex.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Aiden asked. He put his shirt back on his athletic body and went to answer the door.

Aiden opened it and found a man in a black suit standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Aiden Kagamine? Could you bring your spouse here?" the man asked.

"Sure, why?"

"We are here to carry out the last will and testament of your parents and Mrs. Hecuba Shion's parents."

"Oh...umm...what did we recieve?"

"Bring your spouse here first, please."

"Already here," Hecuba smiled. She was standing behind Aiden.

The man gestured to someone, and four unmarked cardboard boxes were brought out of a truck, then gave two of them to Aiden, and two of them to Hecuba.

"Please open it up," the man commanded.

Aiden opened his boxes and found a spear staff and a crossbow, along with a letter with the crossbow.

_Dear Aiden,_

_These are the weapons we used in the fight against the andros before you were born. We want you to keep it and pass it down. I'm sorry if we never told you the whole story. We are sure you will find out soon enough._

_Your loving parents,_

_Neru and Len_

"Thanks, Mom and Dad."

Hecuba opened her boxes to find a longsword and katana in their sheaths, along with a letter and a journal.

Hecuba raised her eyebrows, then opened the letter.

_Dear Hecuba,_

_These weapons were our signatures for when we were part of Salvation Elite. That was the purpose of the trip we made where you first met your current spouse. Pass them down through the ages. The book is a collection of anecdotes from the bad times before you were born. Please read it and pass it down along with the weapons. _

_Your loving parents,_

_Kaito and Miku_

Hecuba shed a tear, then shot a look at the red journal with words written on the cover.

Hecuba picked it up and called over Aiden.

"So this is our parents heroics?" Hecuba asked Aiden.

"I don't know. It has the words 'Vocaloid: Age of Nightfall' written on it."

Hecuba shrugged, grabbed the key, unlocked the journal, and opened the journal.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Read it, dammit."

"Okay."

The two lovers began to read the story of their parents...

**THE END**


End file.
